<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icarus by Cour104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953400">Icarus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104'>Cour104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Sugawara Koushi is a good senpai, background daisuga, minor hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few months, Kageyama had been teetering on the edge of the unknown, a feeling he couldn’t comprehend that ignited within him anytime Hinata was in his presence. Kageyama did his best to push it all aside, but after one too many smiles, the dam within him broke, Hinata’s presence filling his senses and threatening to drown him. </p><p>He replayed Hinata’s words in his mind. “As long as I'm here, you're invincible!”</p><p>He felt his heart skip a beat, his cheeks heating up. Hinata… He felt a small smile on his lips as he repeated the name. All these emotions… Disgusting.</p><p>He wasn't even sure if they were friends… No, they had to be. Kageyama needed to keep that light in his life. It wasn’t enough to just capture small moments on the court, he wanted — no, needed — to be with Hinata for longer than that. He knew they didn’t hang out often, Kageyama wasn’t a very sociable person, but he never thought that would mean they weren’t friends. He needed Hinata to be his friend, to laugh with him after class. To smile at him, even when they weren’t busy with their club.</p><p>Besides, how could Kageyama ever even think about taking their relationship further if there wasn’t even a relationship to begin with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's finally publishing their quarantine fic?? I'm really excited to finally feel comfortable enough to start publishing this fic, as Haikyuu has been a big hyperfixation for me over the past few months and I've been working on this fic since the beginning of April. I have a lot of it written and most of the remaining scenes planned out, so there's no need to worry about me hitting writer's block and abandoning this with the rest of my wips. This, so far, is the longest fic I've ever written (currently at around 30k) and it's not even completed yet. It's also the first multichap fic I've published (aside from an uncompleted one on Quotev from when I was in 7th grade, but we don't talk about that). The first chapter ended up sounding pretty deep and poetic, but I promise after that it sounds normal. Thank you for checking out this fic, I really hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a smile, one small facial expression that acted as a catalyst, pushing Kageyama over the edge. A grin that enveloped his heart with a warmth that spread throughout his entire body, causing his already flushed cheeks to burn — though their radiation could never match that of the sun staring up at him.</p>
<p>For the past few months, Kageyama had been teetering on the edge of the unknown, a feeling he couldn’t comprehend that ignited within him anytime Hinata was in his presence. The one who used to annoy him to no end now made his heart flutter. It was the way their hands brushed when passing the ball, the way their hips knocked together when blocking a spike, the way they pushed and shoved each other as they raced to practice. It was the way Hinata’s face lit up when he touched the ball, the excited smile Kageyama received when their quick attack scored a point. Kageyama did his best to push it all aside, but after one too many smiles, the dam within him broke, Hinata’s presence filling his senses and threatening to drown him.</p>
<p>This was the same as any other practice, yet today felt distinctly separated from the rest, as if this were the first time Kageyama had ever set a ball.</p>
<p>“Did you see that spike?” Hinata bubbled, bouncing on his toes and beaming up at Kageyama, his whole face lit up with excitement, his eyes full of light. </p>
<p>They’ve done this before, dozens — no, <em> hundreds </em>— of times. Yet, this time, Kageyama couldn’t help but stare, his lips twerking up into a small grin of his own. </p>
<p>Time seemed to slow as they stood like that, the rest of the practice match fading away. Despite only being in the first set, Kageyama felt it hard to catch his breath. He let out a small cough, pulling himself from his trance.</p>
<p>“Nice kill!” He replied, sending his teammate a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Hinata looked surprised at his teammates' sudden enthusiasm but didn’t voice his thoughts on the matter. Instead, his grin widened, something that Kageayama hadn’t thought was possible.</p>
<p>“Make sure to send me a lot more balls!” Hinata yelled to him as they fell back into their places.</p>
<p>Kageyama could only nod, managing a quiet, “of course.”</p>
<p>He swallowed thickly, the tightness in his throat refusing to dissipate. He did his best to ignore it, blaming the fire in his chest on the exertion from the game.</p>
<p>Still, his heart couldn’t beat quite right whenever he noticed the redhead looking his way, its rhythmic beat faltering at the way his teammate's eyes seemed to light up the second before he averted his gaze. </p>
<p>He tried his best to take a deep breath, letting out a sigh and using his full concentration to focus on the game. Focusing on his teammates’ positions, which used to come naturally to him, like a sixth sense, became difficult as his gaze continued to slide towards the middle blocker, who himself seemed to have no problem focusing on the ball, which slid against Kageyama's sweaty palms, almost slipping from his hold. He let out a grunt, frustrated, as this had never been an issue before.</p>
<p>Even with a messy toss, Hinata still flawlessly connected with the ball, slamming it across the net, just barely evading the blockers. He was getting better.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Kageyama apologized, letting out a curse under his breath, feeling embarrassed. "That toss was a little off. It'll be better next time."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it!" Hinata waved away his concern, slapping him on the back for good measure. </p>
<p>Underneath his fingertips blossomed a sensation of warmth that contaminated Kageyama's senses, seeping deep into his bones and leaving his skin tingling. He jumped back, letting out a noise of surprise.</p>
<p>Hinata rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic, I barely touched you!"</p>
<p>Kageyama didn't reply, turning away instead. He could almost feel it on his back, the sensation of a perfect outline, a memory burned into his mind of where Hinata's body had connected with his own. The warmth lingered and Kageyama found his skin itching, he himself wishing Hinata had left his hand there for just a fraction of a second longer, his body yearning for another touch.</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, forcing his brain to cut off such intrusive thoughts. Despite it all, with each blink Kageyama's brain painted Hinata's smile against his eyelids. That damn smile.</p>
<p>Practice, something that had once seemed to end all too soon, now dragged on, refusing to come to an end or give Kageyama a chance to breathe and process his thoughts. For the first time, he found himself disappearing out the door the second the whistle blew. He sucked in the cold night air, willing his racing pulse to steady. It was just Hinata… So why? Why was he feeling this way?</p>
<p>He dragged a hand down his face, frustrated. Why was this all so complicated? He ignored Hinata as he called out to him, trying to flag him down for extra practice. Although he felt something inside of him tugging at him, trying to guide him back to the gym, he ignored it, continuing home. That was a first for him as well. Previously, no matter how harsh practice had been, no matter how far the weariness had settled into his bones, he was always willing to stay after with Hinata. But not tonight. He needed to leave. He hated how relieved he felt as the distance between them grew larger, as Hinata’s voice faded away, the lights of the gym disappearing behind him.</p>
<p>He didn’t get any sleep that night. He tossed and turned, his sheets tangled around him as he replayed his thoughts, over and over, trying to make sense of them. Hinata was his teammate. His friend. He shouldn’t — no he <em> couldn’t </em> be thinking these thoughts. He’d never… He’d never felt this way about anyone before. So why now? Why him? <em> Why did it have to be him? </em></p>
<p>Yet, in a way it made sense. Hinata was the first person to challenge him, to see him as an equal. His old teammates… They envied his talent. They never said it to his face, but he could feel the hostility radiating off of them, the hatred in their eyes and sneers on their lips when he stepped onto the court. </p>
<p>He let out a groan, shaking his head. He knew it wasn’t that bad, he knew his brain was warping the memories, tainting them to match his fears and insecurities, but even so… Even his upperclassmen didn’t want to share the court with him. He could still see Oikawa lashing out at him, screaming at him to get away. It hadn’t bothered him at the time, it wasn’t uncommon for upperclassmen to tease their juniors, but the older he got the more he recognized the distaste or even hatred that his teammates harbored for him.</p>
<p>Rather than improving themselves, matching his level, his teammates became apathetic. It made him angry, watching the people close to him waste their potential. They’d watch balls soar past with bored eyes, refusing to move and accepting them as out before they even touched the ground. In the end though, it was his fault. His mistakes that caused him to be cast out. He’d only wanted them to get better. Move faster. Try harder. Improve. He thought he could force them to with difficult serves. He was wrong.</p>
<p>Soon, he had become known as the King of the Court, his teammates mocking him. He tried to ignore it, to focus on the game, but then… Then there was no one behind him. No one who was willing to hit his toss.</p>
<p>But when he joined Karasuno, things were different. His teammates supported one another, always trying to get better. There was still competition, of course there was, but that only pushed them to try harder and get better.</p>
<p>Now, his upperclassmen praise his abilities, rather than admonish his existence. He thought Sugawara would despise him for taking his position, telling the coach that a third-year deserved it more than he did. Yet… He didn’t. He complimented him and gave him pointers, reminding him that they were on the same team. He didn’t lash out or glare daggers into his back, he offered him thumbs up and warm smiles.</p>
<p>Then there was Hinata. When Kageyama first met him, he was amazed at how hard he tried, despite the clear obstacles against him. Even when he was sure to lose the game, he still put in all his effort and believed that he could succeed. That belief had annoyed Kageyama at first, he thought it was just false confidence, but now he realized that Hinata was determined to win and would continue working hard, even after suffering a loss.</p>
<p>They became teammates with a rocky start, but soon Hinata became the person he relied on the most. He was the first person willing to hit his complicated tosses. Even more, Kageyama soon found himself catering his tosses to him.</p>
<p>When Hinata called him a king, he saw him as a strong leader, not a tyrant. Meeting Hinata caused something in him to change. He didn’t want to force his teammates to conform to his whims anymore, he wanted to change himself to help them. He realized they made each other better.</p>
<p>He spent so long being haunted by the same anxieties, reliving the sinking feeling of realizing that there was nobody behind him, the loneliness of being an outcast, the shame of being benched. But now… Now they faded away, like childhood fears that could no longer touch you as you matured. Because he knew, no matter what, Hinata would always be there, willing to hit his toss. </p>
<p>He replayed Hinata’s words in his mind. <em> “As long as I'm here, you're invincible!” </em></p>
<p>He felt his heart skip a beat, his cheeks heating up.</p>
<p><em> Hinata </em> … He felt a small smile on his lips as he repeated the name. All these emotions… <em> Disgusting. </em></p>
<p>The thought of his smile made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He hated it. He hated how he wanted it to be morning already so that he could go to practice and see him. He hated that he wanted to throw him tosses until he could no longer feel his arms, race with him until his legs gave out. He wanted to high-five him after a good spike, wanted to ruffle that fiery red hair. Wanted to study English together, leaning in close as they read over Yachi’s notes. </p>
<p>All these things they did every day now made his chest feel tight, his stomach queasy. Yet he craved more. He used to feel annoyance at how much physical contact his teammates forced upon him — Hinata in particular. But he’d recently started growing used to these small touches. Now, he wondered if there could be more. Would Hinata ever lean against him on the bus, rest his head on his shoulder after a tiring game? Would Hinata ever hold his hand as they walked through the halls? Would Hinata ever let him ki-</p>
<p>No no no nope. Nope, he was not thinking about this, <em> nope. </em> Not happening. Uh uh, nope. This was not at all what he was thinking about at — he spared a glance at his clock and blanched — <em> 3:30 in the morning? </em></p>
<p>He let out a groan, throwing his pillow over his face. Practice tomorrow would be hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama figures out why he's been feeling so strange around Hinata. Such a realization leads to a lot of anxiety as he tries to come to terms with these new feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I spent a lot of time on editing — probably more than it took to write in the first place. Thank you for your continuing support!</p><p>Trigger warning for anxiety and anxiety attacks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in the morning had left Kageyama antsy. His skin felt sticky and sweaty, the uncomfortable clamminess clinging to him even as he rinsed off in the shower, scrubbing at his skin to no avail.  His hands were shaking, just slightly, and he found himself clenching and unclenching his fists at his side, grasping at air in a futile attempt to steady them. His stomach felt queasy, leaving him unable to even eat a proper breakfast, settling for a few spoonfuls of dry cereal. </p><p>His nerves had settled a bit after the intensity of morning practice, though he found the most comfort in pacing the length of the gym in between drills. He felt at ease with the routine of it as he walked back and forth, focusing on the sounds of harsh breathing and shoes squeaking on the polished floor. He chewed at his thumbnail — a bad habit he thought he’d ended ages ago, after becoming serious about becoming a setter. He tried to keep his nails neatly trimmed, as to not get caught on the ball and broken. He let out a low growl, wrenching his thumb from between his teeth and letting it fall back to his side.</p><p>“Wow, someone has a lot of energy today,” Tanaka commented, letting out a low whistle as he watched Kageyama pace.</p><p>“Maybe he just has to go to the bathroom,” Tsukishima suggested, looking smug as Yamaguchi tried, and failed, to hide a laugh.</p><p>Kageyama came to a halt mid-stride, turning to glare at his teammates. “I’m<em> fine. </em>” He bit out, fixing them with a glare. Hinata was the only one with the decency to look afraid by his harsh gaze.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Sugawara asked, sending him a comforting smile. His tone was calm, standing out against the bubbling energy of the teammates surrounding him.</p><p>Kageyama took a deep breath, steadying himself, and nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Good, cause it’s your turn to serve,” Daichi tossed the ball to him and he caught it, making his way to the end of the court.</p><p>That was one thing he was grateful for today. They were spending a majority of morning practice doing serving drills, as that was something Coach Ukai had emphasized they needed the most work on. Although he usually preferred to set during practice, today serving was the preferable alternative, since it meant he didn’t have to look at Hinata or his dumb, cute, smiling face.</p><p>Kageyama slammed the ball down on the other end of the court, his nervous energy redirected into a powerful serve. Though, he immediately missed the comforting sting of the ball against his palm as he trudged to the back of the line. That was the one thing he disliked about this kind of practice — waiting for your turn.</p><p>Still, he understood that it would be disadvantageous for everyone to practice at once during times like this, even if he wasn’t even listening to the constructive criticism Coach Ukai was most likely giving him.</p><p>“That was a really good serve!”</p><p>Kageyama sucked in a breath, wondering when Hinata had snuck into the line behind him. He bit his lip, refraining from the urge to turn around and look at him.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I’m gonna beat you though!” Hinata continued and Kageyama felt his lip tweak upwards at the determination in the other's voice.</p><p>“Assuming you can get it over the net?” Kageyama teased, sparing a glance over his shoulder and watching Hinata’s cheeks redden, puffing up with air, his expression souring.</p><p>“Shut up!” He whined, crossing his arms. “My serves are getting better!”</p><p>Kageyama breathed out a shaky laugh, feeling the nerves that had been twisting in his stomach begin to untangle themselves. This was still the same Hinata, regardless of how he felt. </p><p>The rest of the practice went by relatively quickly, and soon Kageyama found himself packing up and getting ready to head to class. As he exited the gym, he stopped, pausing just outside the doors as he heard Hinata approach Daichi and Sugawara. He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he found himself drawn to Hinata’s voice, unable to walk away.</p><p>“Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, can you hold up for a second?”</p><p>The upperclassmen stopped, turning to look at Hinata with apprehension.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Sugawara asked, always the concerned one.</p><p>Hinata nodded. “I just need to ask about something.”</p><p>“Okay, but make it quick. We don’t want to be late to class.” Daichi told him. He looked patient enough, but knowing their captain, it was likely a front.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Hinata yelled, overenthusiastic, his volume causing both upperclassmen to flinch. “It’s just… You two. You’re um… You know…”</p><p>Kageyama peered inside and watched Hinata mash his hands together, unable to form actual words. Their upperclassmen just watched him, confused. Still, they waited politely for him to complete his thought.</p><p> Hinata groaned, throwing back his head in frustration at not being understood.</p><p>“You two are together, I mean.” He elaborated, finally finding the words. “Right?”</p><p>Kageyama blinked in surprise as the two tried to stutter out replies, their words jumping over each other and becoming inaudible. It was clear they were flustered, for if their voices hadn’t given them away then their darkened cheeks certainly would have. Kageyama was never really that perceptive off the court, so it never would have dawned on him the nature of their relationship, but he had to admit that it made sense.</p><p>“I- uh, who… Who told you that?” Daichi finally managed to get out.</p><p>“No one <em> told </em> me, I just… The way you two act around each other. You seem closer than teammates. When you look at each other, it’s like… Like you’re looking at a sunset or something.” Hinata explained.</p><p>“And here I thought we were doing a good job keeping it hidden,” Sugawara said, letting out a sigh. He sent Daichi a smile before turning back to Hinata with a sheepish expression.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I think I’m the only one who’s figured it out. I promise I won’t tell,” Hinata assured them.</p><p>“Thank you,” Daichi placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder in a show of gratitude.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t know why the gesture made him feel annoyed. He felt jealousy tugging at him, urging him to storm over there and pull Daichi away, as if he didn’t want anyone touching Hinata but himself.</p><p>“Is that all?” Suga asked, tilting his head as he stared down at his underclassman.</p><p>Hinata frowned, shaking his head. “No… I was, uh, wondering... Um…” He looked down at his feet, suddenly shy. “How did you know...?”</p><p>“Know what?” Daichi sent him a confused look.</p><p>“How did you know that you were in love?”</p><p>The two stepped back, momentarily surprised.</p><p>“Well, it’s not really something you know immediately,” Sugawara explained. “It’s the little moments. Like… Like the way Daichi seems invincible when giving a pep talk. Or the way he can keep the team in check, even in the craziest moments. How he’s caring and responsible and-and <em> so </em> strong. It’s moments when he invites me over and tries to cook for me or when he holds my hand when we’re watching a movie. Just… Over time all these little things came together, and I was in love before I even realized it.”</p><p>Daichi had what Kageyama could only describe as heart-eyes as Sugawara spoke. He listened, his blush deepening the more the other said.</p><p>“It uh, it actually was all at once for me, one defining moment.” Daichi countered, turning to look at Hinata. “It was when we had first started dating. During one of our practices, I skinned my knee diving for the ball. It really was no big deal, and I was completely prepared to walk it off, but Suga got so worried. I honestly thought he was going to cry,” Daichi let out a small chuckle. </p><p>“I was not!” Sugawara protested, but Daichi ignored him, continuing the story.</p><p>“I don’t know if it was because we had just gotten together and the feelings between us were so raw and new, or if it was because it was the first time anyone on the team had gotten injured, but Suga was at my side in an instant, insisting he’d walk me to the nurse. Our upperclassmen seemed a bit put out by the request to leave practice early for such a minor injury, but decided to humor him and said we could go. As we walked down the hall, he kept asking how much it hurt and if there was anything he could do to help. He held my hand as the nurse bandaged me up and she promised him I’d be fine, it was just a scratch. After I was all patched up, he leaned down and gave my knee a small kiss. To make it feel better, he had explained. And at that moment I just… I felt an overwhelming sense of love well up inside of me and I just knew.”</p><p>“That’s such an embarrassing story!” Sugawara covered his face with his hands, letting out flustered noises.</p><p>Daichi just let out a laugh, pulling Sugawara into a hug and allowing him to bury his face in his chest. He leaned down, kissing Sugawara on the head.</p><p>“I think the story was cute!” Hinata insisted.</p><p>“Why d'you ask, anyway?” Daichi asked. Sugawara had now turned back around, Daichi’s arms loosely wrapped around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, is there a certain someone you have your eyes on?” Sugawara wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing as Hinata’s cheeks brightened in an attempt to outshine his hair.</p><p>“What? N-no! I was just curious, is all!”</p><p>Their upperclassmen were amused, but Kageyama felt the opposite. He felt something burning inside of him at the idea of Hinata having a crush.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Daichi hummed, dubious about Hinata’s reaction. </p><p>“It’s true!” Hinata crossed his arms, jutting out his lip and looking away. “I don’t even know what being in love feels like…”</p><p>“Well…” Suga considered his words for a few seconds, letting out a thoughtful hum. “Whenever you’re with them you feel all warm and fuzzy inside and thinking about them makes you feel all light and happy. And trust me, you think about them.<em> A lot. </em> And it's almost selfish how much you want to be with them. You mostly just want them to be happy though, and you would do anything to see them smile. That's love.”</p><p>Kageyama frowned, placing his hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his palm. He thought about the warmth he’d been feeling anytime he was in Hinata’s presence. Could… Could this be…?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>Was he… In <em>love </em>with Hinata?</p><p>“But there are harder moments as well,” Daichi warned. “Like when you get into an argument and you spend hours crying and wondering if you’ve messed up and ruined everything. And you can feel your heart just… <em> Collapsing </em> in your chest and you feel like you can’t breathe. But, as long as you have good communication, you can work those situations out easily. It gets easier with time and practice.”</p><p>“Like with volleyball!” Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose it’s like volleyball.”</p><p>Kageyama wondered if practicing would make it easier to talk to Hinata. He wasn’t the best at social interaction. He knew this, he knew he could never verbalize these feelings to Hinata.</p><p>A sharp ringing noise cut through Kageyama’s thoughts and he heard his teammates curse under their breaths, each one grabbing their bags and rushing off to their respective classrooms.</p><p>“Kageyama?” Hinata spoke, catching sight of him. Kageyama flinched, having been caught lingering. “What are you still doing here?”</p><p>“I uh…” Kageyama faltered, searching for a plausible excuse. “I forgot my jacket and needed to come back for it.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Hinata shrugged, not finding any reason to disbelieve him. Kageyama relaxed at that, the tension releasing from his shoulders as he and Hinata fell into step next to each other. “Do you want to race to class? Whoever loses has to buy the other a snack from the vending machine during lunch!” Hinata proposed, already beginning to gain speed.</p><p>Kageyama picked up his pace, looking towards Hinata with a challenging grin. “You’re on!” </p><p>He took off running, but in the end, Hinata beat him into the building by a few centimeters. He let out a loud cheer, unbothered by the glares of his classmates for the outburst. Kageyama watched as Hinata puffed out his chest with a wide grin, declaring himself as the champion and telling Kageyama that he had to pay up and that he’d be seeing him after class. Even though he lost, Kageyama couldn’t keep the smile off his face. This meant they’d be spending lunch together.</p><p>Although the two of them were close when it came to volleyball — spending most of their time practicing together and sticking close to each other during events — they didn’t get many chances to hang out outside of club activities. Unless they were studying, they never met up outside of school, and Hinata usually ate lunch in his classroom with his friends while Kageyama ate alone. Occasionally they’d meet up and toss the volleyball around, but it wasn’t often.</p><p>Kageyama let his thoughts drift, unconcerned with what his teacher was saying, nor the information she was scribbling on the board. He knew he should concentrate on the lesson, but that was easier said than done. </p><p>As class ended, Kageyama’s eyes were drawn to a flash of orange appearing in the hall.</p><p>“Kageyama-kun!” A voice rang out and Kageyama watched as Hinata poked his head into the classroom, waving wildly from where he stood in the doorway. </p><p>Kageyama forced an eye roll, feigning annoyance even as he hurriedly shoved all his stuff into his bag and rushed to meet Hinata in the hall.</p><p>The two headed out into the courtyard, Hinata babbling on about some volleyball topic or another. They made it to the vending machine and Kageyama pulled out his wallet, sliding some money into the coin slot. That was supposed to be for his milk, but he supposed he’d go without it just this once. He wouldn’t let Hinata beat him next time, though.</p><p>“Okay, there you go.” Kageyama stepped away from the machine, motioning for Hinata to make his selection. He jabbed at the buttons without hesitation, a granola bar falling from its place. </p><p>“Thank you!” Hinata grabbed it and turned to leave. Kageyama found himself frozen. </p><p>“W-wait-” He reached out, grabbing Hinata’s arm, though he quickly let go, as if it’d burned him. “I mean, uh, did you want to eat lunch together?”</p><p>Hinata sent him a confused look and Kageyama wanted to punch himself. It was all a misunderstanding. Of course Hinata hadn’t wanted to spend the <em> entire </em>lunch period with him. How could he be so dense as to think-</p><p>“Oh, you want to?” Hinata asked, seeming surprised. “Sure!”</p><p>Kageyama felt his heart do several backflips in his chest as the two found somewhere to sit in the courtyard and pulled out their lunches. They sat cross-legged across from one another and Kageyama felt the fire in his chest return, the shortness of his breath as he stared at his teammate. He did his best to calm his nerves, no longer able to blame exercise for how sweaty he was beginning to feel. He tried to remind himself that this was Hinata and there was nothing to worry about, but his body refused to listen, continuing to engage in panic mode.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hinata asked, his voice causing Kageyama to jump. “You’re hardly touching your food.”</p><p>Kageyama just shrugged, unwilling to admit the tightness in his throat or how dry his mouth felt. Still… He wanted to do this again, to sit with him and eat together. He should ask. All he had to do was ask.</p><p>“W-we don’t really get a chance to hang out often…” He mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s kinda weird hanging out like this,” Hinata admitted and Kageyama felt the burning in his chest deepen.</p><p>Weird? Like bad weird? Was he being weird? Was it weird for him to have asked to eat lunch together? Does Hinata think he’s weird now? Was this a mistake? Oh God, he made a mistake, didn’t he? Oh no oh no oh no-</p><p>“It’s fun, though, hanging out like this!” Hinata added, looking up at Kageyama with a smile.</p><p>Kageyama did his best to keep the blush from his face as he smiled back. Now all he had to do was ask him to do it again sometime. He just had to ask.</p><p>“Hey, Hinata…” He did his best to keep his voice even and finish the sentence, but the rest of the words seemed lodged in his throat. Just ask. Why was it so hard?</p><p>
  <em> It gets easier with time and practice. </em>
</p><p>He remembered Daichi’s advice from earlier and jumped up.</p><p>“I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>He ran off, heading to the restroom and staring at himself in the mirror. Practice. Just practice.</p><p>He gripped the edge of the sink, his knuckles white as he stared at his reflection. He glared at himself, hating how he suddenly cared about being rejected by dumbass Hinata. He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t care at all. But he did. He cared <em> so much </em>.</p><p>“Let’s try this…” He took a deep breath, steeling himself.  “So, maybe we could eat together again?” Ugh, that was pathetic.</p><p>He heard someone come in, but one glance was enough to prompt them to turn on their heel, favoring the restroom upstairs to Kageyama's fury. He turned back to the mirror, fixing himself with the steely gaze, his frustration building up.</p><p>“Dammit, Hinata, eat lunch with me more often!” He screamed into their air, his voice echoing.</p><p>He let out a sigh, hanging his head. Nope, that one was too aggressive. He looked back up, attempting a smile and managing to send a shiver down his spine. Now he understood why Hinata panicked any time he saw it.</p><p>“Can we do this again sometime?”</p><p>He rehearsed for several more minutes before heading back out, feeling a bit more confident. Though the confidence died when he saw Hinata surrounded by friends from his class. They were all laughing, the conversation flowing smoothly. Meanwhile, he had just sat across from him, stiff and awkward.</p><p>He knew he didn’t belong there. He’d made a mistake, thinking Hinata would want to spend time together. He’d waited for the second Kageyama left to replace him with his real friends.</p><p>He felt a burning sensation grow deeper and deeper in his chest, a feeling of dread that settled into his stomach and made his palms tingle and grow sweaty. Why… Why couldn’t he just walk over there? He wanted to march over there and push Hinata’s friends to the side. He wanted to plant himself firmly across from him as they had sat before. But at the moment Hinata seemed miles away, rather than only a few feet in front of him. Even if he were close, it was like an invisible wall had erected itself in front of him, stopping him from moving. He tried to push against it, but it stood strong, pushing back and making the air feel heavy. </p><p>Hinata looked up at him, waving as if nothing was severing the space in between them.</p><p>“Hey, Kageyama!” He called and Kageyama stiffened at the beaming smile threatening to blind him. With that smile, it felt as though something had seized up inside of him, cutting off his air supply. “Want to toss the volleyball around?”</p><p>Despite his feelings, Kageyama shook his head, barely managing to rasp out a “no” as he stumbled away, shaking. He found himself back in the restroom, this time for a different reason.</p><p>He didn’t know why he had to force the air in and out of his lungs, or why his hands trembled as he grasped the edge of the sink. He felt nausea grip his insides, his head spinning as he stumbled to a stall, losing his lunch in the process.</p><p>He found his way to the nurse’s office afterward. Visiting the nurse was always a gamble, as there was always a fifty-fifty chance she’d send him home, forcing him to miss afternoon practice. Today he thought some anti-nausea medicine was worth the risk.</p><p>“Hmm…” She mumbled to herself, studying the thermometer protruding from under his tongue.</p><p>“I-I think my lunch was just bad,” Kageyama explained once she had taken the thermometer back from him. “I feel fine now.”</p><p>She ignored his explanation, running a few more tests. He continued to sit there, patiently awaiting her final verdict.</p><p>“Well, your temperature is only slightly elevated, but your blood pressure is a lot higher than it should be.”</p><p>“Which means…?”</p><p>“Well, although you don’t appear to have any kind of fever, I think it would be for the best if you went home and rested. You look a bit pale and shaken up.”</p><p>He wanted to argue. He knew he could do it, he’s done it before. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to stand up, to insist he was fine, to fight for his right to stay at school and attend volleyball practice that afternoon. Yet, he couldn’t ignore the exhaustion that he felt slowly pulsing through him, making his body feel heavy, glued to his chair. In the end, he could only nod, ignoring the pang of guilt in his chest as he watched the nurse phone his mom to come and pick him up.</p><p>He knew everyone on the team was doing their best to get better, pushing themselves further and working harder. He should be doing that as well. He couldn’t just <em>miss </em>a practice. Yet… He was <em>so </em>tired.</p><p>His mom wasn't thrilled about needing to leave work early to come and get him, but was overall happy to see him willing to take a break. Too many times had she gotten the call <em>after </em>school that he'd passed out during practice because of a high fever.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asked as he climbed into the car. He didn’t even have a chance to buckle his seatbelt before she was reaching out to press a hand to his forehead.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he insisted, swatting away her hand. “I just need some rest, is all.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good. I’m going back to work as soon as I drop you at home and your father and I are both working late tonight, so there’s not going to be anyone home to care for you. So you’re sure you’re fine?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “I’ll probably just take a nap for a while.”</p><p>That’s exactly what he did. As soon as he got home, he fell onto the couch, dropping his bag onto the floor next to him and burying his face into the cushion. He didn’t even bother to change out of his school clothes before he let sleep wash over him, a comforting presence to wash away all the anxiety that had burdened him during the day.</p><p>He supposed that grappling with so many new emotions was bound to make anyone feel overwhelmed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Also, sorry that this was practically all anxiety, I promise that the next chapter has a lot of fluff.</p><p>I don't know if it's obvious or not, but when I first started writing this fic I planned on writing a Hanahaki disease fic. That's why the first chapter was so poetic and why this one alludes to burning sensations in the chest. I ended up scrapping that idea though, as I decided I'd rather have more fluffy scenes than angst. I also thought it would limit the interactions the characters could have.</p><p>After that decision, I ended up reworking this scene to be caused by anxiety instead. I drew on my own experience, since the first time a boy ever asked me out I ended up getting so anxious about the idea of dating that I was all jittery the rest of the night and then threw up when I woke up the next morning. Obviously this is a little different since Kageyama is the one realizing he likes Hinata, and not the other way around, but I feel like realizing such new emotions could cause anxiety too.</p><p>Anyways, please comment and let me know your thoughts about the fic so far! Thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata pays Kageyama a visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! In this chapter, we finally get some Hinata and Kageyama interaction! Thank you for sticking with this fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark. That was the first thing Kageyama noticed when he opened his eyes. The second thing he noticed was that he was starving. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before reaching into his bag and fumbling around for his phone. He pushed crumpled papers aside and ignored his school books —  which were probably a higher priority —  before he finally fished it out and turned it on, flinching against the harsh light that the screen emitted.</p>
<p>He blinked against the light, his eyes slowly adjusting, and frowned when he noticed the time. He had missed practice. Although he already suspected that would be the case, the confirmation that he actually had made his stomach sink. He wasn’t sure if the feeling was of loss or regret, but either way, it settled over him like a thick blanket of snow, nearly suffocating. He almost wanted to cry. <em> Almost. </em></p>
<p>He had several missed texts from his teammates, Daichi demanding an explanation while Sugawara asked if he was okay. Meanwhile, he also had several missed calls from Hinata and over a dozen texts, ranging from whining about missing his serves to begging him to reply to admonishing him from skipping practice to hoping he was okay.</p>
<p>Kageyama smiled a little at the fact that Hinata had been the one to leave the most texts and seemed the most worried. His fingers hovered above his keyboard as he tried to come up with a reply.</p>
<p>Before he had a chance to type anything, there was a knocking at his door.</p>
<p>He pushed himself up off the couch and stumbled over to the door, stifling a yawn as he pulled it open. In hindsight, he probably should have checked to see who it was first, but his groggy mind had no reservations or fears of being robbed. Luckily, it wasn’t a criminal waiting outside his door, but rather-</p>
<p>“Hinata?” Kageyama said, blinking in surprise.</p>
<p>“You look like shit,” the other boy told him, bold as ever.</p>
<p>Kageyama felt his face heat up and he reached up, doing his best to smooth out his bedhead.</p>
<p>“I just woke up.”</p>
<p>Hinata stifled a laugh, lifting himself onto his tippy-toes and pushing Kageyama’s hands out of the way. “You’re making it worse, let me help.”</p>
<p>He brushed his fingers through Kageyama’s hair and Kageyama did his best to fight the blush that threatened to seep onto his cheeks.</p>
<p>“H-hey, stop that!” He pulled away, sending Hinata a glare. “Who said you could touch me?”</p>
<p>Hinata ignored the question, shifting his hand to press his palm firmly against Kageyama’s forehead. “You’ve never missed a practice before. Are you sick?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Kageyama swatted Hinata’s hand away. “I got sick earlier, but I’m fine now.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Hinata pressed and Kageyama nodded. “You weren’t answering any of your texts and I- we were all really worried.”</p>
<p>Kageyama frowned, feeling guilty. “Sorry, I fell asleep as soon as I got home, and as I said, I just woke up.”</p>
<p>“Okay… Just make sure to call me next time. Or-or anyone on the team, I mean. So we don’t wait up on you, you know?”</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded. “Is that all you came for? To check on me?”</p>
<p>Hinata crossed his arms, suddenly looking flustered. “No! Don’t be stupid, Bakageyama! You, uh, forgot your lunchbox earlier. A-and your house is on my way home, sort of, so I figured I’d drop it off.”</p>
<p>He pulled it out from his bag and thrust it against Kageyama’s chest.</p>
<p>Kageyama tilted his head, looking down at it. “Oh, thanks.”</p>
<p>“I, uh, it was, I mean… I really… enjoyed eating lunch with you. We should do it again sometime, maybe, if you want to.”</p>
<p>Kageyama froze as he watched Hinata stutter, his eyes shooting back up to look at him. Weren’t those supposed to be his lines?</p>
<p>Seeing the look on Kageyama’s face, Hinata took a step back, his cheeks red.</p>
<p>“Ah, wait, forget I said anything! That was a dumb request I-”</p>
<p>“I would like to eat lunch with you again, too.” He said, feeling a warmth in his chest.</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes widened, almost seeming to shine. “Great! Tomorrow then?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>The two smiled at each other, the moment only being interrupted by Kageyama’s stomach growling. He frowned, looking down at his lunchbox. He knew it was still mostly full, a reminder that he had basically skipped lunch. What he had managed to eat hadn’t stayed down for long, anyway.</p>
<p>“Did you eat dinner?” Hinata asked, looking worried, and Kageyama shook his head.</p>
<p>“How many times do I have to tell you:<em> I just woke up. </em> It’s fine, I’ll probably just go boil some ramen.” He turned to leave, but Hinata stopped him from shutting the door.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be boiling yourself ramen if you’re sick.”</p>
<p>“I said I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Hinata ignored him, pushing his way inside and kicking off his shoes. He grabbed Kageyama by the arm, pulling him back to the couch.</p>
<p>“Just rest, okay?”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust your cooking skills enough for that.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Hinata shoved him onto the couch and sent him a glare. “It’s just boiling noodles.”</p>
<p>Kageyama sighed but ultimately went along with it, absentmindedly reading through his texts as Hinata rambled about his day in the other room, his normal voice loud enough to carry over from the kitchen even with the ventilation fan on.</p>
<p>“Are you even listening?” Hinata complained, popping up behind the couch and resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, peering at the phone. “Wow, you have a lot of missed calls.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and most of them are from you,” Kageyama grunted, shoving Hinata away. “Now go back to the kitchen before you burn my house down, dumbass.”</p>
<p>Hinata stuck out his tongue, but went back anyway, drawing out a long sigh.</p>
<p>“But waiting for water to boil is <em> boring </em>.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t ask you to cook for me. You could always leave if-”</p>
<p>“No, shut up. I’m doing this to be nice to you and you should be grateful.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Kageyama replied, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>They were silent for a few minutes afterward, until Hinata got bored again.</p>
<p>“Yamayama-kun!” Hinata called in a sing-song voice, clearly trying to get a reaction out of him. Kageyama ignored him, as well as the fluttering in his stomach from the nickname. Maybe he was still sick. “Stop ignoring me! Are you still replying to your texts?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, well then tell Sugawara-san that I say hi!”</p>
<p>Kageyama just hummed. Hinata had his own phone. If he wanted to talk to their teammates, then he didn’t need his help with that.</p>
<p>“What about Sawamura-san? Should I tell him you said hi as well?” Kageyama asked, his voice edging towards teasing.</p>
<p>Hinata let out a small noise of panic. “No no! As far as Daichi-san is concerned I went straight home after practice for a healthy meal and full night of sleep.”</p>
<p>Kageyama let out a small snort. “Yeah, okay. I guess this will be our little secret then.”</p>
<p>He said it without thinking, but the connotations made his cheeks heat up as he replayed the idea in his mind. Their secret, as if this was something they needed to hide. As if Hinata wasn’t allowed at his house, as if they couldn’t be nice to each other.</p>
<p>That notion was ridiculous. They may not hang out often, but they’d been over each other’s houses a handful of times, meeting up to study for their exams, usually with other team members as well. Besides that, it wasn’t like they’d never been alone together before.</p>
<p>“Dinner is served!” Hinata announced, slamming a bowl of ramen onto Kageyama’s coffee table. Kageyama flinched at the force, half expecting the ceramic bowl to shatter on impact.</p>
<p>Hinata had made himself a bowl as well, unceremoniously slurping it as he fell onto the couch next to him. Kageyama sent him a sideways glance and Hinata just shrugged.</p>
<p>“What? I just got out of practice, I haven’t eaten dinner yet either,” he explained, quickly returning to his slurping. He pointed at the bowl he left on the table, “Now eat yours before it gets cold.”</p>
<p>Kageyama picked it up, inhaling its savory scent and feeling its warmth. He grabbed his chop-sticks and tested a bite. To his surprise, it was actually pretty good. Soon, he was slurping just as fervently as Hinata had been.</p>
<p>“It’s delicious, right?” Hinata inferred, having finished his own bowl and shifted his attention to Kageyama. “Sometimes my mom works late and it’s up to me to make dinner for myself and Natsu. I think I’ve gotten pretty good at boiling ramen over the years.”</p>
<p>Kageyama finished his bowl as well, setting it back on the table and using his arm to wipe his face. “Thank you.”</p>
<p><em> “Huh?” </em>Hinata gave him a strange look. “Kageyama’s being nice?” He jumped onto his knees and turned towards Kageyama, once again leaning forward and pressing a palm to his forehead. “Are you sure you aren’t actually sick?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dumbass!” Kageyama tried to pull back, but that resulted in both of them falling backward onto the couch, Hinata lying flat against his chest.</p>
<p>Hinata didn’t seem fazed, just folding his arms and resting his chin on them as he stared into Kageyama’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You were acting kinda strange all day, you know? Then you left school early and missed practice. So why do you keep insisting you're fine? Just tell me what’s wrong, I’m worried about you.”</p>
<p>Kageyama let out a sigh. He knew Hinata wasn’t one to let things go. And he knew there was no evading the question, not with Hinata staring at him like that.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I just kinda felt bad, I guess… Kinda for the entire day, actually. But then suddenly I felt really bad. Like all the badness was hitting me at once. It was as overwhelming. And-and I was sweaty and shaking and kinda couldn’t breathe, I guess…”</p>
<p>It was hard to explain the dread that had almost consumed him earlier, though just describing it made his voice lose confidence, his heart going just a little quicker than normal.</p>
<p>Hinata was frowning at him and reached up, petting his hair. He wanted to laugh at how stupid the action was, but couldn’t ignore how comforting it felt as he fought the urge to lean into Hinata’s touch.</p>
<p>“I feel that way sometimes before a big game or hard test. Did you have a test coming up?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama shook his head.</p>
<p>He thought he knew what caused it, why he suddenly felt overcome by hopelessness. He remembered the dread he felt as he watched Hinata sit with his other friends, the feeling as if he could never belong there. As if Hinata would never care about him outside of volleyball.</p>
<p>But, lying here, he knew it wasn’t true. Right now, being with Hinata felt so easy. Even if he still felt his heart skip a beat or his cheeks heat up at certain times, he still found Hinata so easy to be around.</p>
<p>“Then what were you so nervous about?”</p>
<p>Kageyama blinked, feeling a small smile tug at the edges of his lip.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He admitted. He swallowed suddenly, feeling nervous as he remembered the position he was in. “Um, so anyway, I ended up feeling really nauseous and then got sick. So then I went to the nurse and she said I should go home and rest and I was really tired so I decided not to argue.”</p>
<p>“And you’re feeling better now?” Hinata asked, tilting his head.</p>
<p>Kageyama couldn’t ignore how cute Hinata looked right then.</p>
<p>“Yep,” he replied, sitting up and effectively dumping Hinata onto the floor. “Anyway, I’m still kinda tired but I should probably go study. And I missed practice, so I might go toss the ball around.”</p>
<p>“No way!” Hinata jumped up, pushing Kageyama back onto the couch and preventing him from standing. “If you’re still tired, then you should be resting.”</p>
<p>“I said I was <em>kinda </em>tired. Besides, I already napped for most of the day. Getting up won’t kill me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me call Sugawara-san,” Hinata threatened, holding up his phone.</p>
<p>“If you call Sugawara-san and tell him I’m not resting then <em> I’ll </em>call Sawamura-san and tell him <em>you </em>aren’t resting. At least I went home when I was supposed to. Your call.”</p>
<p>The two glowered at each other, eventually wrestling for each other's phones. It ended in a draw, both boys sprawled out on the floor panting for air. After a few minutes of still silence, Hinata stirred.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata kicked Kageyama’s foot, trying to get his attention. “Let’s watch a movie.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you go home soon?”</p>
<p>Hinata let out a hum, checking the time. “Nah, I don’t need to be home until 10.”</p>
<p>“Will it get you to shut up about me being sick and needing rest?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sitting on the couch and watching a movie is resting, idiot.”</p>
<p>Kageyama grumbled a bit but ultimately agreed, turning on the television and flipping on the movie channel. There was a new action movie that had just been released to cable, and they both agreed on that.</p>
<p>The two settled down on the couch, but Kageyama found it hard to focus on the movie as “kinda tired” evolved into “actually exhausted.” He blamed the impromptu wrestling match. As much as he fought against it, his eyes still slipped closed, too heavy to force back open, and Kageyama felt his head fall against Hinata’s shoulder. Of course, he’d deny it if anyone ever brought it up.</p>
<p>“Get some rest,” Hinata whispered, his voice hardly audible over the movie.</p>
<p>Kageyama felt Hinata shift him into a lying position, his head now in his lap, rather than against his shoulder. Hinata continued to watch the movie, his fingers absentmindedly running through Kageyama’s hair.</p>
<p>If Kageyama were any more alert, he’d probably have shoved Hinata away and scolded him for touching him. But on the cusp of sleep, all his brain could register was how nice Hinata’s touch was and how he wished it would never end. Some part of him thought this should be weird, but Hinata had always been a touchy person, constantly throwing his arms around their teammates’ shoulders or grabbing Kageyama’s hand and dragging him to the side anytime he wanted to talk about their quick attack. Hell, once Hinata and Nishinoya were sitting next to each other on the bus back from a game and by the time they arrived back at school the two of them were cuddling, fast asleep.</p>
<p>The thought was almost enough to make Kageyama jealous, but the feeling of Hinata so close to him washed the feeling away. He was reminded that right now, Hinata was all his.</p>
<p>Before his brain could process what he was doing, he was shifting his position on the couch, turning and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s middle and burying his face into the fabric of his shirt. He was too tired to fight the urge to hold Hinata as close as he could.</p>
<p>Hinata stiffened and for a second Kageyama thought he made a mistake. This was too much, wasn’t it? But then Hinata relaxed, letting out a quiet chuckle.</p>
<p>“You know, you’re actually <em> really </em>cute when you let yourself be vulnerable.”</p>
<p>Kageyama knew that he was being teased, but couldn’t find the energy to reply as he felt himself drifting off with that last sentence.</p>
<p>The next time he Kageyama up, Hinata was gone; though, this didn’t really surprise him considering how late it was. Even though the other boy had already left, his scent and warmth still lingered. That confused Kageyama, until he realized that he’d left his jacket behind, draped across Kageyama’s shoulders. He knew it was Hinata’s since it was a lot smaller than his own, which was likely still shoved in his bag.</p>
<p>He sat up and stretched, noticing a note sitting on the coffee table, scribbled with messy handwriting. He reached out and picked it up, his eyes scanning over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but I don’t want to wake you up and it’s almost past my curfew. Anyway, I thought you might get cold but couldn’t find a blanket, so I left my jacket. I know it’s kinda small, but I figured it was better than nothing. Just give it back tomorrow, okay? Anyway, I hope you’ll feel better tomorrow, since you’ll have to send me LOTS of balls to make up for missing practice today. Goodnight, Bateyama-kun!! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                               - Hinata</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the bottom, there was a crudely drawn doodle of two stick figures playing volleyball, and Kageyama had to assume it was meant to be the two of them. Despite the messiness of the note, he couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his lips, nor could he stop himself from neatly folding the note up and tucking it away to keep.</p>
<p>Kageyama pulled out his phone, suddenly feeling nervous as his finger hovered over the keyboard. He wasn’t one to text often, certainly never one to text first, but he couldn’t stop himself from typing out the quick “thank you” and sending it to Hinata.</p>
<p>He smiled to himself and gathered up his things, heading to his room. Despite actually having to start his homework now, he continued to feel a giddiness in his chest and kept the smile on his face even when confronted with complicated problems he had no idea how to solve.</p>
<p>For once, volleyball wasn't the reason he was looking forward to school in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a kudos or a comment to let me know your thoughts on how I'm doing so far! I know it's not much, but those really mean a lot to fanfic authors like me!</p>
<p>Anyways, I'm hoping to get a lot more writing done this week before classes start, that way I'll mostly have to focus on editing. Wish me luck!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thank you for your patience! I'm going to try to keep up with updating at least once a week, but no promises since my classes start on Monday and I'll actually have to start working. </p><p>Trigger warning in this chapter for a nose bleed. It's not graphic or anything, but I know some people can't handle mentions of blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama would have thought that sleeping for most of the day would cause someone to wake up bright and early the next morning. That didn’t seem to be the case. After waking up from his nap past midnight, he ended up stuck doing homework well into the early hours of the morning. So late that he’d almost slept through his alarm.</p><p>He cursed as he jumped out of bed, blanching when he saw the time. How many times had he hit snooze?</p><p>He’d rested a lot the night before, so luckily he wasn’t as tired as he should have been, but he still had to rush to get out the door on time. He hopped around his room with one leg shoved into his jeans and the other still in pajamas as he collected his scattered notebooks and threw them into his bag. He only got halfway through brushing his teeth before his mom was calling him downstairs for breakfast, and yelling that he was going to be late. He spat his toothpaste into the sink and pulled a comb through his hair before hurrying downstairs. </p><p>“You should have woken me,” he told his mom as he grabbed a fistful of food and shoveled it into his mouth.</p><p>“You’re always awake on time!” She defended herself, reaching out to fix his hair and clean his face. “Besides, you’re usually so quiet that I didn’t even notice you were sleeping in.”</p><p>Kageyama sighed and waved goodbye as he headed out the door. He hated mornings like these because they always left him with the uneasy feeling that he was forgetting something.</p><p>When he got to school, Hinata was already waiting at the gate for him. Normally he was the one to get there first. They usually raced each other to practice in the morning, either taking off the second they saw the other person or waiting long enough to tease and challenge each other. Today seemed to be the latter.</p><p>“You’re late!” Hinata scolded, doing his best to sound serious but being unable to hide his grin. “How could you possibly have slept in after napping all afternoon?”</p><p>“Shut up, will you? Don’t get a big head after arriving before me <em> once </em>.”</p><p>Hinata stuck out his tongue before turning towards the gym, his face growing serious. “Ready?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, falling into place next to him. “Same rules as yesterday? Loser buys the other a snack during lunch?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, and then the two were off. Kageyama had the lead as they bounded through the grass, and he could feel Hinata pulling at him as they stumbled up the stairs toward the club room. He pushed back, doing his best to keep his lead.</p><p>In the end, Kageyama reached the door by a few extra inches. Hinata let out a groan, the two of them falling into a heap outside the door, gasping for air. Ennoshita just clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he stepped over them.</p><p>They managed to pull themselves together and get ready for practice. Although Kageyama was looking forward to practice — though he wasn’t willing to admit that most of his excitement came from seeing Hinata — he was kinda dreading the lecture he’d receive from Daichi for missing practice yesterday.</p><p>The look he received from their captain when he entered the gym made him stop dead in his tracks.</p><p>Tsukishima let out a snigger on the other side of the court and Kageyama sent him a quick glare before returning his attention to Daichi, who was slowly approaching him.</p><p>“Now, Daichi,” Suga tried to calm him down, placing a hand on his shoulder with a nervous smile. “He <em> was </em> sick.”</p><p>“I don’t care that he missed practice, but he should have let someone know first,” Daichi explained, his voice calm. “Next time tell us when you’re going to be missing practice! For all I knew, you could have been dead in a ditch somewhere!”</p><p>Kageyama looked at the ground, his cheeks burning. “Sorry…”</p><p>“We were all really worried. Hell, I’m pretty sure Hinata was trying to organize a search party for you.”</p><p>Kageyama felt his blush deepen at that, and he risked a glance in the redhead’s direction, who reddened and looked away, having been caught watching. That nosey bastard.</p><p>“Come on Daichi, he messed up once,” Suga said, calmly rubbing Daichi’s arm. “There’s no need to be mad.”</p><p>“I’m not mad,” Daichi pouted, crossing his arms. “I’m just disappointed.”</p><p>With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Suga in his place.</p><p>“Don’t mind him, he was just worried. But it’s not going to happen again, <em> right? </em>” Although he was smiling, the look in his eyes was enough to make Kageyama shiver as he nodded. “Okay, good!” Suga reached out, placing a hand on Kageyama’s forehead. “You’re sure you’re feeling better today?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” At this point Kageyama didn’t even push him away, already having gotten used to people invading his personal space. It was a little annoying, but Kageyama had to admit that it was a little nice that they cared.</p><p>“Great!” Sugawara pulled his hand away, apparently having decided that Kageyama was an adequate temperature. “Go run ten extra laps to make up for yesterday.”</p><p>“Ten laps!?” Someone protested, though it hadn’t been Kageyama. Hinata appeared at the two’s sides; Kageyama had known he had been eavesdropping. “No fair! Why does Kageyama get to run extra laps? Can I run them too?”</p><p>Sugawara blinked, momentarily taken aback. “I mean… Do you want to?”</p><p>Hinata nodded so quickly Kageyama was afraid he'd end up snapping his neck.</p><p>“Of course! I can’t let stupid Kageyama get faster than me. So if he’s going to practice running, then so am I.”</p><p>Sugawara just shrugged. “Yeah, okay, sure. You can run too.”</p><p>Hinata turned to Kageyama with wide, excited eyes, and Kageyama was sure his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Jeez, calm down,” Kageyama muttered, watching as Hinata practically vibrated next to him. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>“What do I get if I win?”</p><p>“Win?” Kageyama sent him a confused look. “This isn’t a race.”</p><p>Hinata turned to him with a pout. “No fair, you’re just saying that so you can keep your winning streak from this morning. Come ooonnn,” he clutched Kageyama’s arm, tugging on it, “we need to up the stakes.”</p><p>“You just don’t want to buy me something from the vending machine, is that it?”</p><p>“No! I don’t care about that. But racing is only fun if the winner gets something.”</p><p>“I already told you that this isn’t a race. Besides, why are you so sure you’d win?”</p><p>Hinata sent him a smirk, his eyes narrowing, determined. “How about this? Loser buys the winner a snack for the entire week? No, wait… A <em> month! </em>”</p><p>“Hinata…” Kageyama frowned at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You really need to think your challenges through. I don’t... I don’t think you’d want to eat lunch with me for an entire month.”</p><p>Hinata tilted his head, confused. “Well, I never said it had to be <em> during </em>lunch. We could stop by the convenience store for meat buns after practice. Or-or buy pastries in the morning before school. Still, I wouldn’t mind eating lunch with you every day.”</p><p>Now it was Kageyama’s turn to look confused. “What about your friends?”</p><p>Hinata just shrugged. “They’re just some boys in my class, they wouldn’t care if I told them I had other plans. Besides, I’d rather eat with you.” He flashed Kageyama a smile, “Since you’ll be owing me a bunch of snacks.”</p><p>Hinata took off running. Kageyama’s brain lagged as he tried to follow behind him. He did his best to keep up, but it was hard to make his brain stay focused and his body moving. In the end, Hinata won in a landslide, but Kageyama didn’t even care. His brain just kept repeating “<em> I’d rather eat with you </em>” over and over as he went through practice with a faraway look in his eyes.</p><p>He’d zoned out for the rest of practice, his mind only clearing up once he was back in the clubroom, doing his best to get ready for class.</p><p>“Where the hell is it?” He heard Hinata grumble next to him as he searched through his bag. “Oh, yeah!” He dropped his bag and turned to Kageyama. “Can I have my jacket back?”</p><p>Kageyama blinked, then groaned, running a hand down his face. “Oh shit, <em> that’s </em> what I forgot!”</p><p>“<em>You forgot it at home? </em>” Hinata piped up, his hands balled into little fists at his sides.</p><p>“Well, you left it there in the first place!”</p><p>“To keep you warm!”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t ask you to do that!”</p><p>“Because you were asleep!” Hinata threw his arms across his chest and frowned. “Ugh, you’re the worst, Kageyama. Will you at least let me borrow yours?”</p><p>“What? No way!”</p><p>Hinata sent him a pair of wide eyes, his lips set in a pout. “Come on Kageyama, <em> please? </em> My classroom’s air conditioner is always set on full blast; I’m going to be freezing.”</p><p>Kageyama let out a sigh, knowing that he could never say no to Hinata’s pouty face. He pulled out his jacket, balling it up and throwing it at him. “Fine, here. Just take it”</p><p>Hinata easily caught it, his face breaking out into a grin as he slipped it on.</p><p>Kageyama was left speechless as he watched Hinata zip it up. He was almost drowning in it, his hands swallowed up, the sleeves pooling over even his fingertips. The jacket itself nearly reached his knees and Kageyama noticed that Hinata had put the hood up, which covered half of his face.</p><p>It might be the cutest thing Kageyama’s ever seen.</p><p>“It’s so much warmer than mine!” Hinata was bouncing up and down now, excitedly waving his arms, making the jacket’s sleeves flap. “You’re the best, Yamayama-kun.”</p><p>Kageyama was pretty sure he was going to die on the spot. His cheeks erupted in blush as his mouth gaped, trying to respond. His heart was hammering in his chest, his ears ringing.</p><p>“Oh my God, Kageyama,” Hinata had pulled up the hood, uncovering his eyes. “Your nose is bleeding!”</p><p>Hinata rushed forward as Kageyama reached up, feeling a trickle of blood making it down his chin.</p><p>“H-hey!” Kageyama weakly protested as Hinata grabbed his face, looking over it.</p><p>“Were you hit by a ball during practice?” Hinata asked, his eyes scanning over Kageyama for additional injuries. “I don’t see any bruises. Maybe we should go see the nurse. Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Does it hurt?”</p><p>Having Hinata fret over him only made Kageyama’s nose gush harder, much to the other boy’s concern. Kageyama was trying to come up with a response, but his brain had officially short-circuited.</p><p>“Here, sit down,” Hinata gently lowered him into a chair before grabbing a towel and holding it against his face. “Make sure to tilt your head down.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Hinata,” Kageyama said, finally able to make his voice work again. “You should head to class, I don’t want you to be late.”</p><p>“I’m not just going to leave you here!” Hinata exploded, clearly offended by the idea. “Besides, practice ended a little early today, so we should still have time to make it to class once you’ve finished bleeding.”</p><p>They sat together in silence until the bleeding had finally stopped. Once it had, Kageyama headed to the restroom to clean his face. Hinata waited outside the door for him, to Kageyama’s surprise.</p><p>“You know I’m okay, right? It was just a nosebleed; I’m not about to die or something.” Kageyama told him.</p><p>Hinata just shrugged. “I figured we could walk to class together.”</p><p>“Like race?”</p><p>“No, dummy,” Hinata reached out, lightly punching Kageyama’s arm. “Let’s just walk, I think we’ve raced enough for today.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, and they fell into step next to each other, walking silently. It was mostly comfortable, but the edges were still tinged with awkwardness as they went. Finally, Hinata let out a quiet sigh.</p><p>“Your jacket is huge, you’re too big.”</p><p>Kageyama would normally get mad and argue, but today he just let out a chuckle.</p><p>“You’re too small.”</p><p>As if to demonstrate, he leaned over, resting his arm on the top of Hinata’s head.</p><p>“Hey, stop that!” Hinata pushed him away, sending him a glare.</p><p>They both ended up laughing, continuing their way down the hall. Kageyama hadn’t even realized Hinata had walked him all the way to his classroom until they’d stopped outside of the door.</p><p>“Isn’t your classroom on the other end of the hall? You didn’t have to walk with me the whole way.”</p><p>Hinata just shrugged, seeming unbothered at the possibility of being late due to an unnecessary detour.</p><p>"I know you think I'm worried, but it's not that I care about you or anything. It's just that if you passed out from blood loss or something, I would have no one to practice quick attacks with."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Kageyama nodded, a little amused.</p><p>Hinata just glared at him, looking flustered. “Whatever. I’ll see you at lunch, right?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, confirming their plans. “Yeah, you still owe me a vending machine snack from this morning.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hinata nodded. “Then you owe me a snack for the rest of the month.”</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes at Hinata’s wide smile. “You know, I didn’t even agree to that, but I’ll go along with it just this once. Now get to class.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hinata turned away, dashing down the hall, unconcerned as teachers scolded him for his speed.</p><p>Kageyama let out a sigh, finding his way to his desk. One thing was certain, lunch could not come soon enough.</p><p>Unfortunately, class seemed to drag on much longer than necessary, and soon Kageyama tuned out the lecture, doodling in his notebook instead. He started making his own drawing of him and Hinata playing volleyball, similar to the one Hinata had left him the night before. He drew one figure holding the ball above its head while the other was jumping into the air. He used an orange highlighter to scribble that one’s hair, then began drawing a net in the background.</p><p>“Kageyama-kun!”</p><p>Kageyama jumped at the sudden noise, looking up and realizing Hinata was at the end of his desk. He let out a small noise of panic, covering up his drawing.</p><p>“Is class already over?” He asked and Hinata nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, and you’d have known that if you were paying attention, rather than doodling.”</p><p>Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up as he scrambled to pack his things. He moved to grab his bag, regretting it a second later when Hinata let out a small noise of excitement.</p><p>“Is that us?” He asked, pointing to the drawing.</p><p>Kageyama just nodded. “Yeah, it’s just a doodle though…”</p><p>“I think it’s cool!” Hinata told him with a wide smile.</p><p>Kageyama blinked, surprised. “You like it?”</p><p>When Hinata nodded Kageyama pulled out his pen, signing the bottom and tearing the page from his notebook.</p><p>“Here, you can have it then.”</p><p>“Really?” Hinata hesitated, looking momentarily surprised. Kageyama nodded, holding it out to him, and Hinata grabbed it, shoving it into his bag. “Thanks! Ready for lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>The two of them headed out, going to the vending machines. It surprised no one when Kageyama decided to get a carton of milk.</p><p>Hinata let out a small laugh, watching as Kageyama stabbed the straw into the box and took a sip.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He asked and Hinata shook his head, laughing harder.</p><p>“It’s just, what’s with you and milk?”</p><p>“I just like it.”</p><p>“Yeah, but why?”</p><p>Kageyama just shrugged, taking another sip. “It’s good for you. You should try some, maybe you’d grow taller.” As he said that, the box disappeared from his hand. He heard sipping at his side.</p><p>“This is pretty tasty.”</p><p><em>“Hey!” </em>Kageyama protested, grabbing for the box. “I meant buy your own, not steal mine!”</p><p>Hinata darted out of his reach, sticking out his tongue. “<em> Technically, </em> I did buy this.”</p><p>The two ended up wrestling over the carton until a teacher yelled at them to break it up. They pulled away, Hinata giving the carton back with a sheepish smile as the two settled down and found a place to eat. It was a nice grassy area of the courtyard, a few other students scattered about and quietly chatting amongst themselves.</p><p>Kageyama took another sip of his drink, his cheeks feeling warm at the idea that Hinata’s lips had pressed against the same straw. He pushed the thought away, doing his best to appear normal and not awkward, determined to not make Hinata change his mind about eating lunch together again.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling nervous. Things always came easy with Hinata — at least when the two of them weren’t fighting — but eating lunch together was a fairly new experience. He couldn’t help but stare, his mind eventually drifting off to other thoughts, the ones he’d been getting about Hinata recently.</p><p>“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you even listening?”</p><p>Kageyama blinked, drawn from his thoughts. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment as he realized Hinata had been talking.</p><p>“No, sorry. Can you repeat what you were saying?”</p><p>Hinata let out a sigh. “No, it’s fine, it wasn’t important anyway…”</p><p>Kageyama frowned, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. Hinata offered to have lunch with him and he couldn’t even pay attention when he was speaking? It was pathetic.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hinata was watching him now, his head tilted slightly. The expression in his eyes looked concerned. “You seem kinda out of it today.”</p><p>Kageyama just shrugged. How was he supposed to explain that he felt like he didn’t belong here? Things felt so natural when they were on the court and it felt easy when the two of them were hanging out. But right now, he felt himself overthinking every little thing. Like should he take a sip of his drink or a bite of food? Was he eating too fast? Too slow? Was he sitting too close to Hinata? Too far away? Was-</p><p>“There’s no need to feel nervous, you know,” Hinata assured him and Kageyama froze.</p><p>“What do you mean? I-I’m not… I’m not nervous! Shut up! Why would I even-”</p><p>“Because of yesterday,” Hinata cut him off, his voice more subdued than normal. “I-I know you aren’t really a social person. You always seem uncomfortable around a lot of people, I’ve noticed. Like when we go to tournaments and stuff. I mean, you aren’t as bad as Kenma at least, but you still seem to like it better after we’ve parted from the crowds and it’s just the team. It’s just… You always seem like you don’t know what to do or say around other people. So… What I’m trying to say is,” he took a deep breath, his voice growing in intensity, “I’m sorry that my friends showed up yesterday! I forgot to tell them I had other lunch plans, so they ended up looking for me. You ran off after and I thought maybe that was why. But you don’t have to worry, because I told them I’ll be busy during lunch from now on. So it’ll just be us and you won’t have to be nervous!”</p><p>“Hinata I-” Kageyama swallowed, taken aback. “You’re right, I don’t know what to do or say around people so why… Why do you want to eat lunch with me? I don’t even… How am I supposed to know what to talk about? I always just end up sitting here awkwardly. So why…?”</p><p>“Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata shook his head, letting out a small laugh. “I don’t care if you just sit there, that doesn’t matter to me. In fact, I expect that from you! You don’t have to try to force yourself to be social. I just like being in your presence, is all.”</p><p>Could it be that easy?</p><p>“A-are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course!” Hinata promised him. “So there’s no need to be nervous. I don’t want you to get sick again. But if you do, I promise to visit you again and make the best ramen, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Kageyama nodded, letting the tension escape from his body. “Thank you.”</p><p>Hinata beamed at him and they fell into a comfortable silence. It was surprisingly nice.</p><p>Though, it did give him time to ponder. What confused him the most right now was the fact that he <em> was </em> anxious. He was never one to care what others thought of him and was often told he was rude and careless from saying whatever crossed his mind. According to his teammates, he had issues phrasing things politely. Sugawara was trying to teach him how to be a more supportive teammate, more constructive with his criticism and attentive to others’ needs. So far that hadn't gone amazingly. Though, according to Tanaka, he'd recently learned compassion.</p><p>Still, what Hinata said wasn't wrong, he didn't care for larger crowds, but that was because he didn't see the point in interacting with so many people he'd likely never see again. He knew it was important to make connections with other strong players and powerful teams, but for the most part, those crowds were full of kids who lacked potential. Though, glancing at Hinata, he knew he'd been wrong before.</p><p>Speaking — thinking? — of Hinata, if anything Kageyama expected this kind of behavior from him. This state of anxiety. It wasn't hard to miss the way he sunk into himself on the bus, or the way he scurried around the arena and shrunk back when facing other players. Kageyama, on the other hand, remained uncaring and stoic.</p><p>So why? Why is Hinata causing him to feel so panicked? Causing anxiety to well up within him and make him feel sick? Make his stomach clench and palms sweat? His heart beat to an unfamiliar rhythm, a type of nervousness that escaped him even in the most intense matches.</p><p>He stared at Hinata, invisible math equations floating in front of him as he tried to figure it out.</p><p>Then, Hinata met his eyes and sent him a smile. He smiled back, his heartbeat fluttering slightly, cheeks becoming pink.</p><p>Oh, so that's why.</p><p>Kageyama finally had someone whose opinion of him he cared about.</p><p>Hopefully, he hadn't already messed it up. Hopefully, he wouldn't mess it up if he hadn't already.</p><p>As long as Hinata agreed to stay by his side, he would be happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, that always means a lot to me. And keep an eye out for updates, I'll do my best to update at least once a week. I want to try to make it a consistent schedule, though that hasn't happened so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! This chapter is a little short, so I decided to try updating a little earlier, rather than procrastinating for a week. I'm hoping to update again by Sunday or Monday, assuming that my classes don't kill me first. It's been 3 days and I already need a nap. </p>
<p>Thank you for keeping up with this fic, I hope you're enjoying it!</p>
<p>Also, I kind of gave up on chapter summaries, sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kageyama entered afternoon volleyball practice, he was met by a smirking middle blocker. He groaned, feeling a headache coming on just from the other’s presence. He much preferred the beaming middle blocker.</p>
<p>“I’m glad the king has been courteous enough today to grace us with his presence,” Tsukishima remarked snidely, his glasses glinting as he looked down at Kageyama, who rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore him.</p>
<p>“Aw, come on Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tugged at his friend’s sleeve, trying to lead him away, “there’s no need for that, you know he wasn’t feeling well yesterday.”</p>
<p>Although Yamaguchi often appeared to be innocent, Kageyama knew well enough that he was more than willing to join Tsukishima in his taunts. Still, he was less ruthless than his counterpart, and it seemed that he drew the line when it came to illnesses. He was the kind of person who would laugh when you tripped, but feel awful and help you up if you actually got injured.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima let out a small huff, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t being sarcastic, I really am glad he’s back.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi let out a small hum of acknowledgment, clearly not buying the excuse. He raised an eyebrow when his friend turned to glower at him.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, the annoyance I feel in his presence beats the annoyance I feel having to watch Hinata walking around like a lost puppy the entire practice.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Kageyama asked, trying not to sound too interested in Tsukishima’s statement. Though, given the other’s amused smirk, his face must have given him away.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” Tsukishima shrugged, nonchalantly waving his hand around, “I mean, he’s <em> basically </em> a puppy already, what with how much he yips and runs around. But <em> wow </em>, when you weren’t here? I was afraid someone would accidentally call animal control.”</p>
<p><em> “Tsukki,” </em>Yamaguchi’s voice took on a warning tone and Kageyama momentarily wondered if he’d been getting lessons from Daichi. “Phrase things nicer when someone isn’t nearby to defend themselves.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima clenched his jaw, restraining himself from making a rude remark. He always seemed to try to control himself more around Yamaguchi than he did with the rest of his teammates.</p>
<p>“Come on, Yamaguchi, you had to have noticed it too!” Tsukishima defended himself.  “The way he kept waiting at the door during breaks, like a puppy who’s waiting for their owner to get off of work. He just kept standing there, staring outside. And when Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san finally managed to get him back to the court, he missed half his spikes, then pouted when he did hit them, claiming that it’s ‘not as fun without Kageyama.’ It was depressing to watch.”</p>
<p>Kageyama sucked in a breath, feeling his heart quickening in his chest. Had Hinata missed him that much? So much that he got distracted from <em> volleyball </em>? There was no way; volleyball was all Hinata ever talked about. It must also be all he ever thought about, right? He didn’t have room in his tiny brain to be thinking about Kageyama as well.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Kageyama crossed his arms, turning away. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”</p>
<p>Even so, Kageyama made sure to make up for the day before by sending Hinata as many tosses as possible — while still being fair to the other spikers, of course. The way Hinata turned to him, his face lighting up with excitement, made Kageyama’s heart soar. For those few seconds, it was as if he were the one flying through the air.</p>
<p>Once practice had finished, he was already approaching Hinata with the ball, ready for one more toss. Then one more after that. Then another one more, and another, and another. He’d stay here for an infinite amount of “one mores” if he were allowed.</p>
<p>Because after each spike, Hinata would turn to him with that smile, the grin that made his soul feel alive. The one that filled him with so much happiness that he wished he could capture it and hold on to it forever. Instead, he would just have to keep making Hinata smile, so he could see it as often as possible. That seemed like a good plan for him.</p>
<p>Eventually “one more” turned to “oh shit” as Hinata checked the time.</p>
<p>“I forgot my parents aren’t home tonight! The babysitter gets off at 8 and I need to get home to watch Natsu!”</p>
<p>He scurried around the court, attempting to collect all the volleyballs, his short arms failing to hold over two at a time. Kageyama stifled a laugh as he watched him struggle.</p>
<p>“Just go, dumbass,” he said, grabbing the balls from his teammate’s arms, “I’ll finish cleaning up.”</p>
<p>Hinata looked visibly relieved, his eyes gleaming in a way that made Kageyama realize that maybe his smile wasn’t his only source of light.</p>
<p>“Really? You don’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s fine. You need to bike up the mountain anyway. I know that takes a while.”</p>
<p>Hinata did a small happy dance where he stood, his famous grin returning to once again enrapture Kageyama’s heart.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Yamayama-kun! You’re the best!” He pulled Kageyama into a quick hug before darting from the gym, disappearing into the night.</p>
<p>Kageyama dropped the volleyballs, his brain malfunctioning as his face turned a bright shade of red. It took a while before he could finally move again, slowly gathering up all the volleyballs and putting away the net. By the time he could finally leave, he was sure he’d be the last person left. That is, until he heard his upperclassmen talking outside. He paused at the doors, surprised. Though, he supposed it made sense that Daichi and Sugawara would stay behind to make sure that Kageyama could never live out his fantasy of “one more” lasting until morning. Knowing Hinata’s stamina, it was a possibility if they didn’t have their captain lingering outside ready to yell at them to go home.</p>
<p>“Come on, Daichi,” he heard Sugawara whine, clearly exasperated. “Tell me what’s wrong!”</p>
<p>Kageyama peeked out the crack in the gym door, watching Sugawara poke at Daichi’s arm, pouting slightly. Daichi stood with his arms crossed, looking away and doing his best to ignore his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I already told you, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Sugawara’s pout deepened into a frown, and he stopped messing around, his shoulders sagging.</p>
<p>“I know that isn’t true. You’ve been acting more closed off since yesterday, it’s worrying me. You know you can talk to me, right?”</p>
<p>Daichi let out a sigh, scrubbing a hand down his face.</p>
<p>“Of course I know that.” He reached out, grabbing Sugawara’s hand. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I just- I can’t stop thinking about how Hinata knows… About us, I mean.”</p>
<p>Sugawara tilted his head, confused. “So? I mean, he said he wouldn’t tell anyone. Have more faith in our kouhai.”</p>
<p>“Even if he doesn’t… He still <em> figured it out. </em> I mean, come on, we were found out by <em> Hinata </em>. I expected that if anyone discovered us, it would at least be Tsukishima. Are we not being subtle enough? What if our other teammates find out?”</p>
<p>Sugawara turned away, looking a little hurt. “So what if they do?”</p>
<p>“We’re teammates. We can’t-”</p>
<p>“There’s no <em> rule </em>saying that teammates can’t date one another.” Sugawara cut him off, his voice firm, as if they’d had this conversation one too many times before.</p>
<p>“It’s still taboo. I mean, if teammates date each other and break up, it could ruin the flow of the entire team.”</p>
<p>“Well, you aren’t planning to break up with me, are you?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Daichi assured, his voice softening as he noticed Sugawara’s expression. “You know I love you.”</p>
<p>He cupped Suga’s cheek, tilting his face up and leaning into a long kiss. He pulled away once he was done, sending Suga a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I love you too…” Sugawara tried to remain miffed but was clearly fighting a grin.</p>
<p>“I just… I don’t want to set a bad example. I mean, we just finally got the team where it needs to be. If-if any of them started dating and broke up, it could ruin everything that we’ve worked for.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re being a little dramatic there, dear.”</p>
<p>Daichi sent Sugawara a pointed look. “I mean, remember that training camp when Hinata and Kageyama were in a fight?”</p>
<p>Sugawara shuddered at the memory, though it soon turned into a small laugh. “I doubt we have to worry about those two dating. I mean, they have great chemistry on the court, but they don’t seem to talk much outside of it. I don’t think they’re even actually friends.”</p>
<p>Daichi let his worried expression fade away and he let out a sigh. “Fine, I guess you’re right, I’m just being paranoid.” He threw an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders, pulling him away from the gym. “Come on, it’s late, let’s head home.”</p>
<p>“What about Kageyama?”</p>
<p>“Eh,” Daichi shrugged, continuing forward. “Hinata already left so I don’t think he’ll stay for much longer. He’s probably just cleaning up.” He was silent for several seconds before letting out a thoughtful hum. “Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are pretty close.”</p>
<p>“Daichi!” Sugawara scolded, playfully slapping his shoulder, “Stop with the conspiracies. No one else is secretly dating! If you keep this up, I’ll drag you to Seijoh to theorize with Oikawa.”</p>
<p>“Please no,” Daichi groaned, dropping his head onto Sugawara’s shoulder. “I cannot sit through another 50 slide PowerPoint presentation about aliens.”</p>
<p>“Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad. Remember that tinfoil hat he let you keep as a souvenir?”</p>
<p>“I know he made me wear that just to mess with me! There’s no way he actually thinks they work, he’d never put one on and risk messing up his hair.”</p>
<p>“I thought it looked cute on you.”</p>
<p>“You know what,” Daichi pulled his arm away, “I changed my mind, I actually am breaking up with you.”</p>
<p>Sugawara just stuck out his tongue, grabbing Daichi’s hand and continuing their walk home. Soon, their laughter faded into the night.</p>
<p>Kageyama headed home from practice, feeling numb. His legs moved automatically as he went, his mind elsewhere. He could feel his heart sinking — no, <em> drowning </em>— with disappointment. The cold night air stabbed at him through his jersey, and he momentarily remembered that he’d never gotten his jacket back. He didn’t care though, the harsh chill of the biting wind being nothing compared to the pain radiating from his chest. He clutched at his shirt, wishing for it to ebb away.</p>
<p>He went through the motions when he got home — eating dinner, taking a shower, etc. Throughout it all, the pain stayed fresh, as if a dagger remained twisted into his chest, piercing through bone and stabbing into his still-beating heart, each beat adding a fresh cut and slicing it further open.</p>
<p>The thing was… He didn’t even care if he and Hinata couldn’t date. He was still grappling with these new emotions and didn’t have any plans to voice them and ask the other out. He certainly didn’t expect Hinata to like him back — at least not in the same way. He knew that relationships could be messy, and he knew he and Hinata had a tendency to fight. He’d never do anything to risk their place at nationals.</p>
<p>Obviously, it would be nice to date Hinata. To hold his hand as they walked down the hall. To stay up late talking on the phone — well, him listening to Hinata talk, at least —   a chorus of “no, you hang up first” as their voices become overcome by drowsiness. Though, he realized that want, in particular, could become hazardous, morphing into a challenge and stealing each boy's sleep for that night.</p>
<p>Knowing he couldn’t ask Hinata out only made him crave the relationship more. Kageyama had never considered himself a romantic and still didn’t, but he couldn’t keep these ideas contained. He thought about how nice it would be to have Hinata by his side, always. Not just on the court. He wanted to be able to call Hinata his.</p>
<p>Despite it all, this was not the source of his pain, the dagger thrust into his chest by a different perpetrator. He didn’t need to date Hinata. He’d never been in a relationship before and would never let such emotions dictate his life. Want? Yes. Need? No.  He was not one to need a relationship. Still, though, he always thought… or at least he hoped...</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’re even actually friends.”</p>
<p>Sugawara’s words made his eyes burn, tears threatening to escape onto his cheeks. Were he and Hinata not even friends? Like a relationship, he’d never had a genuine friendship before either. Until recently, he never thought he would need one. But when Hinata turns to him, his smile sends Kageyama all the light in the world… If that’s not friendship, then what is?</p>
<p>If they weren’t friends… No, they had to be. Kageyama needed to keep that light in his life. It wasn’t enough to just capture small moments on the court. He wanted — no, <em>needed</em> — to be with Hinata for longer than that.</p>
<p>He knew they didn’t hang out often, Kageyama wasn’t a very sociable person, but he never thought that would mean they weren’t friends. He needed Hinata to be his friend, to laugh with him after class. To smile at him, even when they weren’t busy with their club.</p>
<p>Besides, how could Kageyama ever even think about taking their relationship further if there wasn’t even a relationship to begin with?</p>
<p>He turned on his computer, letting the fire in his chest act as a fuel to motivate him, filling him with determination. He didn’t know much about friendship, but he would do his best to find out. He pushed all his romantic emotions to the side, vowing to return to them when the time was right. He knew he’d still get a pounding heart in Hinata’s presence, and intrusive thoughts about how cute he was, but those weren’t important. He needed Hinata to become his friend, not just because he thought he was cute, but because… Well, as Hinata explained at lunch, he just enjoyed being in the other’s presence.</p>
<p>His fingers swept across the keyboard as he typed, doing more research than he had for his last school project. He thought it was kinda pathetic, going online and looking up how to befriend someone, but right now it seemed like the only option available to him. He would become friends with Hinata, no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Once again, please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts regarding how I'm doing on this story, they always mean a lot to me. I'll try to update again soon, so let's hope that my professors let me live and don't overwhelm me with work during the first week.</p>
<p>I hope that anyone else who's taking classes right now is doing well! And I hope everyone has a great day!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm actually surprised I'm managing to update again as soon as I am. I wanted to update by either yesterday or today but ended up having a busier weekend than expected. But, luckily, this chapter was a lot easier to edit than I expected! I didn't even have to break it up into two separate chapters, so it's a little longer than the others. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> He would become friends with Hinata, no matter what. </em>
</p><p>That’s what Kageyama had promised himself, right?</p><p>Well, to Kageyama’s dismay, he soon discovered that setting his romantic feelings to the side would be easier said than done — especially when Hinata showed up at school the next day wearing his jacket again. This time, however, he wore it differently, mimicking the fashion that the girls at their school often displayed after stealing their boyfriends’- er, wearing clothes that were too big on them. He’d pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and the extra material that had engulfed his thighs was now neatly bunched up at his hip, sectioned off with a hair tie. Kageyama found it impossible to fight the blush that spread across his cheeks and could only pray that he wouldn’t get another nose bleed.</p><p>“Oi!” Hinata waved a hand in his face, standing on his tippy-toes in order to do so. “What are you staring for?”</p><p><em> Because you look cute</em>, he wanted to say. Instead, he clicked his tongue, looking away.</p><p>“What’s even the point in wearing a jacket if you’re gonna do that to it?” He asked. It was a valid question, as Kageyama doubted that it provided much warmth in that altered state.</p><p>Hinata shrugged. “I dunno. Yachi said I looked ridiculous in it and suggested I do what her other friends do when they steal their boy- when their clothes are too big. I kinda like it, don’t you?”</p><p>Kageyama just hummed, not trusting himself to give a response to that question.</p><p>“You didn’t have to wear it again, you know.”</p><p>Hinata crossed his arms, pouting. “You’ll get your jacket back when I get my jacket back. I’m holding it hostage until then.” He hugged the material closer to his chest and stuck out his tongue.</p><p>“It’s not my fault my mom put it in the laundry this morning. It’ll be dry by tonight so I’ll try to remember to pack it then so I won’t have to worry about forgetting it in the morning. Again.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll text you when I get home from practice and remind you.”</p><p>Kageyama felt his pulse quicken. <em> Hinata was going to text him. </em> He pushed the excitement down, reminding himself that Hinata has texted him before. Not too often, but often enough that it shouldn't come as a surprise. Though, usually, it was just to ask about homework, enthuse about volleyball, or occasionally to complain about something, such as being bored. Kageyama usually ignored those. He’d have to try harder to respond now if they were to become friends.</p><p>He thought back on the article he’d found on how to make friends. The first step was to find a common interest. Volleyball, check. After that, it was apparently important to be nice and give your friend compliments. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves.</p><p>“Hey, Hinata…”</p><p>Hinata tilted his head. “Yeah?”</p><p>Kageyama bit down on his lip, scratching at the back of his head. “I kinda like… Um, I mean, what you did-” Kageyama motioned to what Hinata was wearing, “it uh, it actually is kinda-” <em> don’t say cute don’t say cute don’t say cute- </em> “cute.” <em> FUCK. </em></p><p>“Oh,” Hinata blinked, taken aback. Then his face lit up with that smile that Kageyama treasured so much. “Thanks! You really think so?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Y-yeah. But uh, Yachi was wrong. You didn’t look ridiculous before. Well, maybe a little, but you always look a little ridiculous. I kinda liked, um…” His hand moved ahead of his brain, hesitantly reaching for Hinata’s sleeve and tugging it back down.</p><p>He waved his arm, trying to demonstrate, and Hinata watched him, confused. He looked down at his own arm, the sleeve pooling over his fingertips, and began to move it up and down as well, the sleeve flapping.</p><p>Kageyama’s face broke out into a grin, one he was unable to suppress. Then, he let out a giggle. He quickly cut it off, a hand flying up to cover his mouth.</p><p>Hinata had stopped flapping his arm, standing frozen. His cheeks blazed red, and he pushed the sleeve back up, turning away, likely embarrassed. Kageyama cursed to himself, he hadn’t meant to laugh. Now Hinata probably thought he was making fun of him.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Let’s hurry up and get to class,” Hinata cut him off, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. “We’re gonna be late.”</p><p>He turned and ran off, not even checking if Kageyama was following. So much for making friends…</p><p>He couldn’t help but dwell on the failed interaction during his classes, something he knew would only cost him his already dwindling GPA. His brain refused to focus, his eyes drifting from the board up to the clock every few minutes, begging for lunch to come.</p><p>When it finally came, Hinata was in the doorway waiting for him before he’d even packed his bag. Kageyama felt overcome with a sense of relief, as this confirmed that he still wanted to eat lunch together. He hurried to pack up and met up with Hinata in the hall.</p><p>“I’m um, I’m sorry about this morning…” Kageyama mumbled, hunching his shoulders as they made their way to the vending machines. Hinata sent him a confused look.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For laughing at you. I didn’t mean to… But you ran off afterward so I was afraid that I hurt your feelings.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine,” Hinata waved away his concern. “You just caught me off guard is all.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence after that, though it didn't last as they stopped by the vending machines and found themselves somewhere to sit.</p><p>"So…" Kageyama attempted conversation, staring awkwardly down at his lunch.</p><p>Kageyama let out a frustrated sigh, stabbing at his lunch with his chopsticks. Aside from giving compliments, according to the internet, it was vital to get to know the person you were trying to befriend. It hadn't occurred to him that outside of volleyball, he didn't know much about Hinata. Still, grasping for questions was difficult, as he was only used to two that mattered: what position you played and your height.</p><p>"What's your favorite food?" He finally landed on a question, looking up to stare at Hinata with a newfound intensity in his eyes.</p><p>Hinata seemed taken aback by Kageyama's gaze, but got over it quickly. It wasn't uncommon for Kageyama's eyes to turn steely and analytical, attempting to peel back someone's layers and find out everything about them. Though, it was usually an intensity reserved for their opponents on the court.</p><p>"I like tamago kake gohan." He replied and Kageyama nodded, taking a mental note. "What about you? Does milk count as food?" He tilted his head, gesturing to the carton Kageyama had bought for himself after getting Hinata his vending machine snack.</p><p>"You know," Kageyama looked away, pouting slightly, "I'm not obsessed with milk; sometimes I get yogurt instead."</p><p>"So yogurt then?"</p><p>"No," Kageyama shook his head, turning back to look at Hinata, reengaging in the conversation, "I like pork curry. It's really good when you put an egg on top."</p><p>They went back to eating and Kageyama pushed his food around, grappling for another question. He wasn't used to talking about anything aside from volleyball, or talking at all, for that matter.</p><p>"What's your favorite color?" He wanted to cringe at how basic that was, but he failed to think of anything else.</p><p>Hinata raised an eyebrow but decided to humor him nonetheless. "I really like the color green. Though, blue is nice too. Deep blue like-" he met Kageyama's gaze and froze, cutting himself off. He quickly averted his eyes. "Um, anyway…Yours?"</p><p>Kageyama thought for a few seconds. Growing up, he always would have replied with a darker, more neutral color, something like navy. But recently, he'd been growing fond of a new color, something much brighter than he ever thought his retinas would care to look at.</p><p>"Orange."</p><p>Hinata nodded, though he seemed a little surprised by that response. "What shade of orange? Soft like the sunset or more bright and fiery like-"</p><p>"Bright and fiery." It didn't take more than a small glance up at the other’s tangled hair to know that answer. The color he saw in his daydreams was as loud and obnoxious as the boy he daydreamed about himself.</p><p>Hinata let out a hum and Kageyama sent him a look. "I always thought you would like darker colors more, is all." Hinata shrugged. "But orange is nice too. Like our alternate uniforms."</p><p>Kageyama had to suppress an eye roll. That was <em>not </em>what had caused this unexpected favoritism. "No, dumbass, like-" he cut himself off then, realizing what he was about to admit. "I mean, yeah. Our alternate uniforms are a nice color."</p><p>Although they'd never had to use them before, they had alternate bright orange uniforms, similar to the one Nishinoya donned, just in case they had to face off against a school with a similar color scheme. Kageyama silently wondered how Hinata would fare in something other than the black jersey that easily contrasted everything else about him. Despite how loud he was, his height meant that he was already pretty easy to lose in the crowd, so Kageyama thought that if they switched to orange, he'd blend in too well and be lost forever. He didn't like that thought.</p><p>"Favorite animal?" He continued his interrogation, attempting to distract himself.</p><p>Hinata set his lunch to the side, taking a few minutes to study Kageyama, who shrunk under his gaze, far more used to being the one observing others, rather than being studied himself.</p><p>"You don't have to try to make conversation, you know. Remember? I said it's okay if we just sit here in silence."</p><p>Kageyama flushed, looking away. "I-I know. I was just… I want to get to know you better, is all. I realized that we haven't really talked or hung out much outside of volleyball and I-" <em> I want to be your friend- </em>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. I'll just be quiet now…" he looked away, embarrassed.</p><p>Hinata let out a small snort then, shaking his head. "Kageyama, it's okay," he reached out, squeezing Kageyama’s shoulder. "I'd hardly call asking my favorite color prying. I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to force conversation for my sake."</p><p>"So I wasn't being too weird?"</p><p>"Oh no, you were definitely being weird, but that's not new."</p><p>Hinata let out a laugh and Kageyama glared at him, punching his shoulder.</p><p>"Shut up, dumbass, you're weirder than I am!"</p><p>"Ow!" Hinata rubbed his shoulder, turning to Kageyama with a pout. "That hurt, Yamayama-kun!" He whined and Kageyama glared harder, fighting the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Why did Hinata insist on using that nickname when he wanted to whine or get his way or rile Kageyama up? And why did it work so damn well?</p><p>He was so caught up with the nickname, that he almost missed the next thing Hinata said.</p><p>"It's giraffes, by the way."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"My favorite animal, it's giraffes." He reached upwards, stretching to push his fingertips as high as they would go. "I like how tall they are. What's yours?"</p><p>Kageyama frowned, biting his lip. "I dunno. I don't think animals like me all that much…"</p><p>Hinata sent him a confused look. "You don't… think animals… like you?"</p><p>Kageyama nodded, and Hinata fell into another fit of laughter.</p><p>"What?" Kageyama bit out, feeling a bit outraged. "Stop laughing!"</p><p>"But that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Hinata continued his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "Of course animals like you, Bakageyama!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Kageyama growled. "Stop laughing at me!"</p><p>He tackled Hinata to the ground, their lunches forgotten.</p><p>"Bakageyama!" Hinata yelled again, his laughter abandoned for his own annoyance at being held down by the other.</p><p>"Hinata boke!" He retorted, pinning Hinata's arms to the ground and glaring down at him.</p><p>Hinata glared back, writhing underneath him and trying to escape his hold.</p><p>"Let go!" Hinata told him, though his voice held less anger than before.</p><p>"No," Kageyama pouted, feeling his own anger fade as well. "I'm mad at you."</p><p>"Aw, come on," Hinata whined, his voice now lacking any heat at all. "I want to finish my lunch."</p><p>"Too bad," Kageyama grumbled, his glare faltering. The two may argue excessively, but it was hard to stay mad when Hinata fixed him with those big eyes and playful pout.</p><p>"Please, Yamayama-kun?"</p><p>If anything, that made Kageyama's grip tighten as he froze, his cheeks red. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and did his best to maintain a neutral expression. Hinata should <em>not </em>be allowed to use that nickname twice in the same sitting. It was bad for Kageyama's health.</p><p>"Shut up!" He gritted out, hating how Hinata looked almost pleased with himself. "And stop calling me that!"</p><p>He glowered down at him, though his eyes refused to focus on what they should be, the intensity of his glare wasted as he found himself distracted by another aspect of Hinata's face.</p><p>If he weren't already blushing, he knew he would be once he noticed how close they were. He could feel Hinata's breath tickle his face, mingling with his own exhalation. He stared, transfixed at the lips that were only inches below his own. With one swift movement, he could steal the small smirk that was gracing the other’s face. All he had to do was lean down and-</p><p>"Oi!" A voice appeared above them and Kageyama felt someone grab his shoulder, wrenching him up. "Break it up, you two!"</p><p>He registered the voice as belonging to Ennoshita and felt momentarily relieved that they hadn't been found by Daichi or Sugawara. At least Ennoshita would probably mind his business once they'd apologized.</p><p>"Honestly!" He grumbled, helping Hinata up, who looked a little dazed about the whole encounter. "I already have my hands full with Tanaka and Noya, I don't need you guys acting up too. Save that energy for the court!"</p><p>They both turned to Ennoshita with a bow, mumbling out apologies. He grinned to himself, seemingly satisfied at how he handled the situation, then made them apologize to each other and promise not to misbehave again.</p><p>"Next time this happens I'm getting Daichi," he threatened, causing the duo to pale. "Though, you should be lucky I came across you before a teacher did. You can't play volleyball if you're suspended. Ask Noya, he'll tell you so."</p><p>He left, leaving the two to finish up their lunches in silence. Ennoshita was right, he had been lucky he came across them when he did. A few more seconds and Kageyama may have…</p><p>He shook his head, pushing the thought away. It didn't matter what he <em> almost </em> did, because he hadn't done it. Therefore, there was no reason to dwell on it.</p><p>He finished eating and for the first time was actually relieved to hear the bell sound, indicating it was time to return to class.</p><p>By the time school had ended and afternoon practice began, he had hoped the nerves running through him would have worn off. Unfortunately, that hadn't been the case. One glance at Hinata in the clubroom left his cheeks burning. He changed quickly, ducking out and hurrying to the gym before the other could speak to him.</p><p>Luckily, once practice had started it was easy to focus on other things, keeping his thoughts from drifting into dangerous territory. They were practicing receives today, coach Ukai lining them up and hitting the ball over the net. Although he usually preferred to set during practice, he was actually thankful they were doing receives today since it meant he had no reason to talk to Hinata.</p><p>In fact, by the end of practice, he hadn’t even had to so much as glance in Hinata’s direction. Right as he was about to congratulate himself on a job well done on avoiding a certain disaster, Sugawara stopped him. He groaned to himself, knowing his avoidance must have been more noticeable than he thought.</p><p>“Hey, Kageyama,” Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him his signature comforting smile. “Do you have a moment?”</p><p>Kageyama suppressed a sigh, choosing to nod instead. “Yeah, is something wrong?”</p><p>“I was actually about to ask you that,” Sugawara admitted as he led the two of them to a secluded area, away from where the second years had cleanup duty. “I noticed some tension between you and Hinata. Is everything alright between you two?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He feigned confusion, hoping it would be enough to convince Sugawara that he’d imagined it all in his head. It was not.</p><p>“It’s just, you two are normally so close but today you seemed to avoid him. Are you still mad at him? Ennoshita told me the two of you had a fight earlier. I’m sure whatever happened, you two can work it out if you talk.”</p><p>Kageyama glared at the second year across the gym. <em> Tattle-tail. </em>Ennoshita didn’t even have the decency to look frightened by his steely glare, instead just offering a sheepish wave.</p><p>“I’m not mad at him or anything. It wasn’t like an actual fight. We were just messing around, I swear.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sugawara tilted his head, his eyes imploring. “I’m here if you need to talk about anything.”</p><p>Kageyama let out a sigh, shrinking under the other's gaze. There was something about Sugawara’s presence that just made you want to confess all your worries and fears.</p><p>“I wasn’t lying when I said I’m not mad at him, but I guess I was avoiding him. I just… I want to be his friend, but I’m afraid of messing up and making things weird. I’ve never… I never really had friends before. I kinda thought me and Hinata were friends already, but…”</p><p>“But…?” Sugawara looked confused for a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization. “You didn’t happen to overhear Daichi and I talking the other day, did you?” He asked, looking worried. Kageyama nodded and Sugawara cringed. “How much did you- you know what, nevermind. That’s not important right now. I hope you know that when I said you and Hinata weren’t friends, I didn’t mean it to upset you. It’s not that I think he doesn’t like you or anything, it just seems like the two of you are only together for club stuff. But if I was wrong-”</p><p>“No, you weren’t. I never really made an effort to get close to him before and hang out. But we started eating lunch together recently.”</p><p>“That’s a good first step!” Sugawara encouraged. “Do you hang out any other times?”</p><p>Kageyama thought for a few seconds before nodding. “Well, sometimes we walk home together. Like if the team gets together after practice or if he waits for me to finish changing. Usually, if I get finished first I just walk home alone, though. It never occurred to me to wait up for him as he does for me. I guess I should start though, right?”</p><p>Sugawara nodded. “Yes, that’d be a good first step. A healthy friendship requires effort on both sides, so you can’t just rely on Hinata to always be the one engaging with you. Do you ever hang out outside of school?”</p><p>Kageyama shook his head. “So far we’ve only gotten together if it’s a group activity or to study. Never an official hang out. I think he's asked a few times, but I never cared enough before to say yes.”</p><p>“That’s okay! I know this is all new to you, so don’t be afraid to take it slow. Building a friendship takes time, anyway. You can’t expect it to happen overnight. I mean, it took months before Daichi, Asahi, and I started hanging out together after we'd met." Suga smiled at him, patting him on the back. “Okay, what else? Hmm… What about texting? Do the two of you text?”</p><p>“Well, Hinata texts me sometimes, but I’m usually bad at replying. I know, I know-” he waved his hand before Sugawara could respond- “I’m going to make an effort to reply from now on. But… I’m still not sure how to text him first. Am I just supposed to just… Message him? For no reason? I don’t get it...“</p><p>Sugawara let out a small laugh, not in a mocking way, just amused. “Well, yeah! People feel happy when they get a text from someone they like. How do you feel when Hinata texts you?”</p><p>“Annoyed,” Kageyama grumbled and Sugawara raised an eyebrow. Kageyama let out a sigh,  reminiscing on the warm giddiness he felt earlier when Hinata said he would text him. He could already see himself staring down at his phone with a fond smile that would no doubt get him interrogated by his parents. Could a text of his make Hinata feel the same way? “Fine, you’re right. It feels good when he texts me. Happy?”</p><p>Sugawara let out another laugh. “I’m just happy to see you aren’t scowling for once.”</p><p>Kageyama froze, realizing he must have let some of the fondness seep into his facial expression. “Wh-whatever. I still don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be anything important. You can just ask about his day and go from there.”</p><p>Could it really be that easy? Well, he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to try. “Okay, I’ll do that then.”</p><p>“Great! So have you been using any other methods to become friends besides hanging out and texting?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, um,” Kageyama shifted a little awkwardly, pulling out his phone, “I, uh, I kinda looked up how to befriend someone and took notes. Here,” he opened his notes app, handing the phone over to Sugawara.</p><p>“What have you done so far?” Sugawara asked, reading over the list.</p><p>“Well, I started out complimenting him and then at lunch tried asking him questions to get to know him better. Next, I’ll have to try to do him favors and show small displays of affection.”</p><p>“These are all great ways to show someone you care about them. But remember, you don’t have to stick to a small list. Just try being nice to him and I’m sure over time your friendship will grow. I’m really happy to see that you’ve put this much effort into trying, though. I’m surprised you actually did research. I’ll admit, making friends always came naturally to me, so I never had to share your anxieties. But if this method works for you, then I’m happy that you found something to help. Remember, you can always come to me if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Kageyama nodded and Sugawara smiled at him before turning to leave. Kageyama reached out and stopped him. “Um, before you go, I uh… I’m not gonna tell anyone about you and Daichi. I know I wasn’t supposed to hear any of that.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Sugawara looked a little relieved. “Although, Daichi’s really the one adamant about keeping our relationship hidden. He thinks dating within the team can cause issues. But uh, if you and Hinata ever want to get together, we aren’t going to stop you or anything. I’d support you one hundred percent.”</p><p>Kageyama felt his cheeks redden at the mention of dating Hinata. “Ah, let’s just focus on friendship for now.”</p><p>Sugawara let out a small laugh, his expression apologetic. “Right, of course, my bad. I’m sure everything will work out between the two of you. You may fight a lot, but I can tell that it’s never in bad faith. And if it comes down to it, you could always be straightforward and just ask to be friends. I’m sure he wouldn’t turn you down.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kageyama nodded, thinking Sugawara’s advice over.</p><p>“Okay,” Sugawara nodded back, before turning to leave once again.</p><p>“Hey, Sugawara-san,” Kageyama called out, stopping the other once again.</p><p>“Yes?” Sugawara paused, turning to look at him with confusion.</p><p>“Do you think… Can we be friends too?”</p><p>Sugawara’s face lit up in a smile that could almost rival Hinata’s. He stepped forward, pulling Kageyama into a crushing hug.</p><p>“Of course we’re friends!” Sugawara assured him, reaching up to ruffle Kageyama’s hair. “Don’t tell the others, but you’re my favorite kohai.”</p><p>“You’re my favorite upperclassman.”</p><p>Sugawara let out an excited noise, squeezing Kageyama tighter.</p><p>“Okay, I really need to go now, before you make me cry,” Sugawara broke the embrace and Kageyama noticed he was already beginning to tear up. “Have a nice night, Kageyama. Let me know how things go with Hinata.”</p><p>“I will!” He waved goodbye before heading to the clubroom to grab his stuff. He paused, noticing Hinata waiting outside.</p><p>“About time,” Hinata huffed, pushing himself up from where he was sitting next to the door.</p><p>“Hinata?” Kageyama stared at him, confused. “What are you still doing here? It was the second years’ turn to clean up today, and even they left a while ago.”</p><p>“I was waiting for you, duh.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kageyama opened the door and grabbed his stuff. He’d normally scold Hinata for being an idiot and say that wasn’t necessary, but he stopped himself this time, fighting his natural instinct to be snarky and replacing it with kindness. “Thank you. I’m happy you waited.”</p><p>“You are?” Hinata gave him an incredulous look and Kageyama nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Did you want to walk home together?”</p><p>“Obviously, that’s why I waited, dummy.”</p><p>Kageyama wanted to retort but restrained himself. He needed to be nice.</p><p>They walked to the bike rack, and Hinata grabbed his bike, wheeling it beside him. Kageyama watched him for a few seconds, then remembered one of his objectives: favors.</p><p>“I can push it for you if you want,” he offered, grabbing the handle.</p><p>“Why? So you can steal it?” Hinata went on the defense, not used to this much kindness from his teammate.</p><p>“No, idiot, it’s called doing someone a favor, look it up,” he pulled the bike from Hinata’s grip and began pushing it himself. “It’s too small for me anyway.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Hinata grumbled.</p><p>They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Kageyama decided to speak up again.</p><p>“So uh, nice receives today.”</p><p>“What?” Hinata snorted. “No, they weren’t. I got hit in the face twice. You would have known that if you’d bothered to look in my direction at all the entire time.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“You know, you’re being weird.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to be nice.”</p><p>“Is that what Sugawara-san stopped you after practice to talk about today? How to be nice?” He asked, jokingly. Kageyama ducked his head, looking away. “Oh my God, it was?”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“What’d you do to get that lecture? Punch somebody?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything! I… I asked him…”</p><p>“Oh… “Hinata grew quiet as they approached the fork in the road separating their paths. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“That’s what you say when someone does something nice for you,” Hinata explained, taking back his bike. “Thank you.”</p><p>He waved goodbye and Kageyama waved back, watching him ride off into the distance. He smiled to himself, pulling out his phone to text Sugawara. He hadn’t messed that up as badly as he thought he would.          </p><p>He hadn’t been home long before his phone dinged to alert him of the promised text from Hinata, reminding him to pack his jacket. Luckily, he was already ahead of his teammate, the freshly washed jacket neatly folded and stored away in his bag. He’d originally just balled it up and shoved it in there, but that had earned him a lecture from his mom about causing wrinkles on fresh laundry. He’d probably deserved that.</p><p>He typed out a reply and they had a short conversation before the replies tampered off. He frowned, staring awaiting at his screen, anxiously hoping for a response. After a few minutes left on read, he decided to consult his senpai on the matter. The phone only rang once before Suga picked up.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked, his voice amused, likely having expected a call after their talk earlier.</p><p>“He texted me,” Kageyama revealed, getting straight to the point.</p><p>“Did you text back?”</p><p>“Yes! But he hasn’t responded even though it shows he’s read it and it’s been like three minutes and-”</p><p>“Okay, Kageyama, just <em>breathe</em>,” Sugawara instructed, demonstrating a few deep breaths. “Why don’t you start by telling me what he said?”</p><p>“Well, he texted and told me ‘hey, just a reminder to pack my jacket so you don’t forget it tomorrow’ and so I responded with ‘shut up, it’s already in my bag. Therefore, I win. Haha, loser.’ And then he said, ‘how can you win this isn’t even a competition? Also you already forgot it like twice so…’ and then I said ‘I SAID SHUT UP’ in all caps and he left me on read after that.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean after you told him to shut up in all caps?”</p><p>“Yeah… I may see the issue here.”</p><p>Sugawara let out a long-suffering sigh, and Kageyama could almost see him rubbing his temple.</p><p>“I mean, wow, I thought you wanted him to like you.”</p><p>“I do!” Kageyama yelled into the phone, annoyed.</p><p>“Then <em> fucking </em>act like it!” Sugawara yelled back and Kageyama flinched at his intensity. He had forgotten that with all his comforting softness, Sugawara could act feral if he needed to. He and his teammates had several ‘cheer up!’ bruises to prove as much, as their teammate almost tried to beat good vibes into them. “I mean, you could have fooled me, what with calling him a loser and telling him to shut up and all that. What happened to asking about his day?”</p><p>“Well, I was <em> going to</em>, but then he annoyed me!”</p><p>“<em> How? </em>He said like one thing to you!”</p><p>“I don’t know! He just did! Shut up!”</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>“Gah- nothing!” He panicked, somehow managing to be two for two when it came to pissing off his friends. “I’m sorry, please keep helping me.”</p><p>“Apology accepted. Now apologize to Hinata.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts! Do it!” Sugawara demanded, his voice leaving no room to argue.</p><p>Kageyama let out a sigh, but switched apps, reluctantly typing out an apology and hitting send.</p><p>“Okay, now wh-”</p><p>“Now ask about his day.”</p><p>“Are you sure that wi-”</p><p>“Just do it!” Sugawara cut him off, his tone commanding. “Oh, I have to go.”</p><p>“Wait, no, but what about after asking about his day! You can’t just abandon me. I clearly need a lot of help.”</p><p>Sugawara let out a small chuckle. “Although I can’t argue with that, I really do need to go. Daichi’s here to study. I’m sure you’ll be fine, just let the conversation flow and try not to be too mean.”</p><p>“Study?” Kageyama commented with a small grin.</p><p>“Yes!” Sugawara assured him, sounding a bit exasperated. Kageyama hummed and Sugawara let out a sigh. “Fine, you caught me, it’s a date. I’ll spill the tea later.”</p><p>“Spill the tea?” Kageyama repeated, confused.</p><p>“It’s an expression, it’s something you do with friends.”</p><p>“Oh. Should I spill tea on Hinata then?”</p><p>“No, Hinata <em> is </em> your tea.”</p><p>“O-Okay?”</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>And with that, the line went dead, leaving Kageyama more confused than when he had first called. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, as his phone beeped with a new message from Hinata, and one from Sugawara wishing him luck. He steeled his nerves, opening up Hinata’s text.</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> <em> I’m sorry for calling you a loser and telling you to shut up. Apparently that isn’t friendly and Suga-San said I have to apologize. </em></p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> <em> Also, how was your day? </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> Does it even count as an apology if Sugawara-san made u say it?? </em></p><p><b>Kageyama: </b> <em> Of course it does, dumbass. Will you just tell me about your day already? </em></p><p><b>Hinata</b> : <em> I guess, since ur so insistent… </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b><em>Tbh it kinda sucked. I got ATTACKED at lunch, for</em> <em>no good reason, then ignored all of practice :(</em></p><p><b>Kageyama: </b> <em> Sorry… </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> Its fine, ur gonna make it up to me tmrw right? </em></p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> <em> Tmrw? </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> Tomorrow </em></p><p><b>Kageyama: </b> <em> Oh. </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> Lol u txt like a grandpa :p </em></p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> <em> Well you text like a 4-year-old who hasn’t learned how to spell yet. </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> I thought u were trying 2 b nicer?? :( </em></p><p><b>Kageyama: </b> <em> I am, but even I have limits to how much stupidity I’m willing to put up with. </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> RUDE </em></p><p><b>Kageyama: </b> <em> Fine, I’m sorry… </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> :D </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em> Oh, my mom’s calling me </em></p><p><b>Kageyama: </b> <em> What does she want? </em></p><p><b>Hinata: </b> <em>  idk g2g ttyl </em></p><p>Kageyama stared down at the jumble of letters in front of him and let out an exasperated sigh. How did Hinata expect him to decipher such monstrosities? He knew Sugawara would be busy but decided to send him a quick text anyway. He knew he wouldn’t mind, even if he was on a date.</p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> <em> Hey, sorry to bother you, but really quick, what does idk g2g ttyl mean? </em></p><p><b>Sugawara:</b> <em> I don’t know, I’ve got to go, talk to you later. </em></p><p><b>Kageyama:</b> <em> Fine, I’ll just Google it then. </em></p><p>Kageyama let out another sigh. He thought Sugawara would have been more helpful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's honestly one of my favorites. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, as I love those so, so much. I'm going to try and keep up the schedule of updating at least once a week, maybe twice if the chapters are a bit shorter. Thank you for your patience!</p><p>Also yay, it reached 20k!!! I'm very happy about that :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, welcome back!! Thank you for your patience and thank you for sticking with this fic! I think you guys will really like this chapter as my beta reader told me that so far it was one of her favorites. Also, I actually waited for her to proofread this one, the last few chapters I got impatient and just uploaded them before she had a chance to look them over. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Racing Hinata to the gym in the morning was a common occurrence in Kageyama’s life. This time, however, it resulted in them both trapped in the doorway, their shoulders pressed against the sides of the door. This is why the gym had two doors, he supposed, though it was too late to try to open the other one now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move!” Kageyama growled, shoving at Hinata’s side, attempting to push him back outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You move!” Hinata shoved back, his feet digging into the ground and his fingers leaving bruises against Kageyama’s arm as he tried to pull himself forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama clawed at his shirt, trying to keep him from moving forward, and Hinata swatted at his hands, fighting against his hold. This brawl lasted for several seconds before Kageyama felt a hand on his back, pushing him through. Hinata let out a cry at his side and fell into the gym beside him, the two landing in a heap on the hard, polished wood. They looked up at a booming laugh, Tanaka standing over them, amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Hinata complained, rubbing at his hip where he had landed. “No fair, Tanaka; I was about to squeeze through and win!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell you were!” Kageyama protested, knowing there was no way he’d have let Hinata slip through his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stuck out his tongue and Kageyama pounced, landing on Hinata and grabbing a fistful of his shirt. He didn’t have enough time to reminisce on their fight from yesterday before Tanaka was pulling them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off, you two,” he scolded, though he didn’t mind their fighting as much as their other upperclassmen. “Before Daichi-san and Suga-san arrive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They separated, but Hinata was quick to gravitate back to his side as the other players trickled into the gym and they began their stretches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coach Ukai arrived and separated them into groups, deciding that today they would do a quick practice match. Like always, Kageyama ended up on the same side as Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also on their team was: Daichi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya. Kageyama was glad that they had the libero on their team since they were up against Asahi's powerful spikes and Yamaguchi's jump floats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Kageyama got the ball, the blockers were on Hinata, who jumped for it as always. Kageyama set it to Tanaka instead, who easily slammed it down onto the other side of the net. Tsukishima tsked his tongue in annoyance, glaring down at Hinata, who grinned up at him in victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima had grown as a blocker in the past few months and had nearly mastered the art of read blocking, but even he was not immune to the team’s greatest decoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice kill!” Daichi clapped Tanaka on the shoulder and Nishinoya bounced around them excitedly, a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara sent Kageyama a look through the net and he let out a long-suffering sigh. Over the past few weeks, the two had been working on Kageyama’s teamwork. Sugawara explained that it was important for a setter to give their spikers praise and communicate with them in order to gauge how they were feeling. Aside from the occasional “nice kill” Kageyama was never one to get over-enthusiastic and dish out compliments. Maybe he’d give Hinata a high-five if he’d done something incredible. Still, watching the rest of the team, he’d begun to realize that praise was the norm for Karasuno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Tanaka and held up his hands, as he’d learned that this type of high-five was something the upperclassman was fond of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka let out a whoop and brought his hands down full-force, causing Kageyama to wince, the skin on his palms prickling. He turned to Sugawara with a look of annoyance, but his senpai lacked any sympathy as he beamed at him, sending him a thumbs up. Despite the pain, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a burst of joy at making Sugawara proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi served next and Daichi managed to receive it, crying out “chance ball!” as it flew upward. Kageyama rushed forward to get it, setting it to Hinata, who dodged the blockers by changing direction at the last second. Like always, Kageyama was able to deliver the ball to him perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was flooded with satisfaction as he watched it hit the other side of the court and he turned to Hinata with a wide grin. He was flooded with even more satisfaction when Hinata sent him an even wider grin back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice kill!” He praised. He would have left it at that if Sugawara hadn’t elbowed him in the side, pushing him forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, right, how could he forget? He had to offer more than just a compliment, provided that time allowed for a small bout of celebration. Though, Kageyama wasn’t as annoyed as before, as displays of affection were already on his list of ways to become friends with Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached him hesitantly, his mind reviewing his options. One thing was certain, he was not ready for another overly enthusiastic high five. His palms were still stained red from Tanaka’s and he needed to actually be able to feel the ball if he was to set properly. He wasn’t sure punching Hinata would work either. He’d seen Sugawara punch his fellow third-years on multiple occasions, though he was sure that with Hinata it was just as likely to spark an argument as it would be to lift his spirits. Finally, he settled on a decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata flinched back as he lifted his hand, though relaxed against his touch when he settled it against his hair. This was something he’d seen other teammates do often and had been a victim to himself. Still, this was somehow different. Whereas Hinata would normally laugh and push the other player away, with Kageyama he grew quiet, his eyes unfocused as he leaned into the touch. Kageyama watched him, his fingers threading through the other’s hair. It was as soft as he’d imagined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Tanaka finally spoke, clearing his throat beside them. “Are you ready to play or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama jumped, pulling his hand back as if Hinata’s fiery locks had actually managed to burn him. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up as he remembered where they were. Hinata blinked a few times, as if just remembering himself as well, and his cheeks dusted with pink as he returned to his position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled out an apology, returning to where he needed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he couldn’t help but marvel down at his hand, similar to how he looked after a particularly genius set. How had he managed to draw such a reaction out of Hinata?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he realized… Whereas the others roughly ruffled their fist against Hinata’s head and pulled at his hair, he had gently set his palm against it, slowly running his fingers through the soft strands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked to himself. He'd have to try that out again sometime later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime later, he decided, was during lunch. After the rest of an uneventful practice, and an even more uneventful lecture, he found himself sitting with Hinata, much like the last few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was telling a story, something about something he got in trouble for as a kid. Though, Kageyama found himself unable to pay attention as he stared at Hinata, just watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hinata finally noticed, waving a hand in front of Kageyama’s face. “Are you even paying attention? Whatcha staring at me for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama paused for a second, gathering his courage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Can I do something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sent him a confused look but after thinking it over, nodded. Kageyama reached out and, like before, Hinata flinched back before relaxing and leaning into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama wha-?” He started a question, but his voice grew quiet as Kageyama began running his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like a cat,” Kageyama remarked, sounding amused. Hinata only let out a hum as a response. “Maybe you should transfer to Nekoma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it as a joke, but even the thought of Hinata leaving him sent a wave of jealousy through him and he scooted closer. Hinata’s head lolled to the side, coming to rest against Kageyama’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you actually falling asleep against me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t reply, his eyes going from unfocused to half-lidded to fluttering closed in just a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama decided to let him rest, looking down at him with a fond smile. He knew practice had been a lot for him that morning, Kageyama had been the one to set him all those balls, after all. Anything to see him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that for a while, probably too long, as Kageyama realized that lunch would be over soon. He looked over at Hinata’s half-eaten bento box and let out a sigh. Maybe if the idiot had eaten before, rather than spend half their break time talking, then he could have finished his lunch earlier as Kageyama had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata,” Kageyama whispered, gently poking at Hinata’s cheek. “Come on, you need to get up. You need to finish your lunch, class will start soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata ignored him, letting out a groan at being bothered and nestling further against Kageyama’s side. Kageyama fought against the blush trying to make its way onto his cheeks as he realized just how utterly cute Hinata was. He didn’t know why that was all he could think about the other recently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” he grabbed Hinata’s chopsticks, picking up a piece of food and poking it against his mouth. “Eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Hinata actually listened, slowly opening his mouth and allowing Kageyama to feed him. He lazily chewed, still half-asleep, and Kageyama grabbed another piece, waiting for him to swallow before offering it to him. He hoped Hinata wouldn’t choke or something, but so far he seemed to manage, so Kageyama continued until he’d finished his lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t exactly how he expected his day to go, but he wasn’t complaining, not when Hinata looked that adorable. Though, if Hinata brought it up later, he’d definitely deny it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still had the slight concern that Hinata would end up choking, though one glance at the other’s soda can and he knew that would end in disaster. He did not want to go through the rest of the day with Sprite spilled down his shoulder. Instead, he grabbed his half-finished milk, forcing the straw into Hinata’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink,” he instructed and once again Hinata obeyed, slowly sipping the drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama silently wished to himself that Hinata was as docile while awake as he was now, though he knew that was just an improbable fantasy. Though, Hinata was usually the one able to convince Daichi that their extra practice would only be a few sets, so he supposed something good came from Hinata’s defiance. Though they respected their upperclassman, he and Hinata were often thought of as the team's idiot troublemakers, along with Tanaka and Nishinoya. He didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve that title, even if he had once snuck into Aoba Johsai to watch the team practice. At least he didn’t sneak into an entire training camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, the bell finally rang, jostling Hinata from his nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He slowly lifted his head, rubbing at his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a soft chuckle as Hinata looked around dazed. “Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I found your off-switch," Kageyama teased, tugging gently on a strand of Hinata's hair. Hinata’s cheeks flushed and he pulled away. Kageyama dropped his hand, embarrassed. “I’m sorry… That was probably weird. I won’t do it aga-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I-It’s okay!” Hinata assured him, reaching up to touch his hair. “It felt nice… But uh, don’t do that out in the open! Ugh, I can’t believe I fell asleep. How embarrassing… I probably looked like an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone else noticed,” Kageyama promised and Hinata looked relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t drool on you or anything, right?” Hinata reached out, feeling Kageyama’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, calm down. You’re fine, I didn’t mind. If I did, I would have just pushed you off of me, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. You’re always quick to let me know when I’m being annoying.” He flattened his hair and turned to Kageyama, “Hinata boke!” He impersonated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata boke!” Kageyama agreed, punching him on the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pouted, rubbing his injury. “Aw, come on, I was just joking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humph.” Kageyama ignored him, crossing his arms as Hinata collected his stuff, packing up and getting ready to head back to class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, next time don’t let me fall asleep, that’s what class is for,” Hinata explained. Kageyama thought he should scold him about not paying attention, but he knew better than anyone that after a rough morning practice nothing made a better pillow than an open textbook. “I don’t want to miss spending time with y- with um, my lunch. You know? I didn’t even get to finish-” he cut himself off, looking down at his empty bento confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I tried to wake you up to finish eating, but you were still half asleep. So I just kinda brought the food to your mouth and you just automatically listened and ate it. I was afraid you’d choke, so I gave you some milk too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He averted his gaze as Hinata’s blush deepened. He knew this had to be embarrassing. Had he actually fed him like he was a child? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, thanks, I guess…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation,” Kageyama began, trying to make the other feel better, “I don’t think you looked like an idiot. It was actually pretty cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes widened right as the bell rang again, signifying that they were about to be late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got-to-get-to-class-bye!” He rushed out, turning and running away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a frustrated sigh, knowing he’d messed up again. Why did he have to keep making things awkward?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he’d spend afternoon practice the same as he had the day before after he’d nearly kissed Hinata at lunch. Uneasy and carefully avoiding the others’ gaze. This time, however, Hinata didn’t give him the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toss for me.” He was at Kageyama’s side as soon as he’d entered the gym, a volleyball tucked under his arm and his gaze intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Kageyama agreed, following him over to the net. He let out a quiet breath of relief. At least this meant that Hinata wasn’t upset with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team, somehow, had managed to finish their practice game that morning, in record time. Coach Ukai had decided to give them free practice time that afternoon, everyone welcome to choose whatever skill they wanted to work on. It was no surprise that Hinata sought him out as soon as practice began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, and Tanaka worked on their synchronized attack while Nishinoya worked on setting the ball for them. Tsukishima was blocking for them, practicing his read-blocking when attacks were coming from all sides. Yamaguchi and the remaining second-years were working on their serves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama brought his focus back to Hinata as he tossed up the ball and he easily set it, watching as Hinata ran forward and jumped. The ball flew across the net and Hinata landed with an excited whoop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was my toss?” Kageyama asked, always eager for input. In reality, he trusted his tosses and could usually tell if they were off, but he’d been told that feedback was of the utmost importance. The best toss was one that was the easiest for the spiker to hit, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect as always, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata informed him with a smile and he felt his heart skip a beat. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a small grin tug at his lips. Of course Hinata understood the pride he felt towards his tosses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. But you know I still had to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll let you know when you inevitably fuck up and make a sucky toss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That one earned Hinata being grabbed by the head, shouts of “baka!” being mixed in with his apology. He released him once he noticed that they’d gained Daichi’s attention and the two did their best to appear innocent as they returned to practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we get yelled at, it's your fault,” Kageyama grit out as he watched Hinata run forward for the next set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hit it onto the other side of the court before Hinata sent a nervous glance towards where the rest of the team was practicing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I think he’s forgotten about us; Noya just rolling thundered Tanaka again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama turned to where Nishinoya and Tanaka laid on a heap on the floor, the third-years standing over them. Asahi was the only one who looked worried, while Daichi’s face was red and Sugawara appeared to be holding back laughter. He could also hear Ennoshita scolding them from the other side of the court. “Isn’t that like the third time this week? And wasn’t he practicing setting? How-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s best not to question it,” Hinata said nonchalantly, shrugging as he grabbed another ball. “Let’s just be happy we have rowdy senpais who take some of the attention away from us. Who knows how much trouble we could have gotten into by now if it weren’t for Tanaka-san and Noya-san messing around just as much, if not more, than we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that I resent being put into the same category as you guys. I take this club very seriously and try to stay out of trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Try </span>
  </em>
  <span>being the keyword there,” Hinata added with a smug expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay out of trouble.” Kageyama corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… How was Aoba Johsai’s practice, if you don’t mind me asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was only the one ti-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was also that time we got lost on a run and ended up at Shiratorizawa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still say that that was more your fault than-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about when we promised Daichi we’d only stay after practice for ten minutes but you set for me for another two hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you kept asking for one more!” Kageyama reminded him and Hinata smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you had to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama sent him a glare, resenting how much he loved that cheeky smile. Hinata had Kageyama wrapped around his finger and sometimes he wondered if Hinata already knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just throw the damn ball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They practiced for a while longer, Kageyama reveling in Hinata’s presence before they were finally interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Shouyou,” Noya began, strolling over to their portion of the court. “Shouldn’t you be practicing something you actually need to work on? Like receives?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata flinched, probably reminded of the amount of face receives he'd made the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or serving!” Tanaka added on, appearing at his friend’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coach Ukai said that we could practice whatever we wanted, so…” He crossed his arms, pouting slightly at their intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re already pretty good at spiking,” Noya explained. That seemed to cheer Hinata up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you miss the ball way less than you used to,” Tanaka added and Kageyama watched Hinata deflate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Hinata’s been doing well,” he chimed in, delighted when he saw the way Hinata’s face lit back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you genuinely compliment him!” Tanaka marveled before bitting out a laugh. “Suga-san’s really working hard to train you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Kageyama crossed his arms, turning away. “I compliment you guys all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t.” Hinata had the audacity to side with Tanaka. Kageyama sent him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe if you didn’t suck so much I’d have something to compliment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said I’ve been doing well!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two glowered at each other, Kageyama leaning down as Hinata stood on his toes, the two attempting to see each other at eye level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are so funny!” Now it was Nishinoya’s turn to laugh, him and Tanaka treating the duo like free entertainment. “Anyway, I’m done setting since the guys wanted to practice their serves, so if you want some help with receiving let me know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata backed down, turning to Nishinoya was a sheepish smile. “Oh, thanks for the offer, but I think I’m going to stick with spiking practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Nishinoya asked. “You’ve been practicing spikes the entire time. I don’t think Kageyama will mind if you want to practice something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Hinata bounced on the balls on his feet, looking at the ground, “I know I need to work on other stuff but I just… Whenever Kageyama’s around I can’t help but want to practice spiking with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama knew his cheeks were red, he just hoped Tanaka and Nishinoya wouldn’t notice. He ducked his head, unable to keep the giddy smile off his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even process that the other two had left until he noticed Hinata standing in front of him, ball in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you say?” He held it out, a small smile on his face as he met Kageyama’s eyes. “Are you up for one more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since they practiced spiking the entire time, Daichi refused to even consider letting them stay after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts!” Daichi cut Hinata off, grabbing both him and Kageyama by the shoulders and steering them towards the club room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara let out a snort as he followed behind them, ignoring his boyfriend’s exasperated glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said butts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I put up with you?” Daichi asked as they entered the clubroom and began getting ready to return home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Cause you love me!” Sugawara replied, quickly dancing over to kiss Daichi on the cheek, which blushed a bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey! What are you doing?” Daichi stuttered out, his eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Hinata and Kageyama already know about us. They don’t mind a little PDA, right?” Sugawara turned to look at them and they both shook their heads, signifying that it was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, can’t you wait until we’re walking home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… But you’re so cute now.” Sugawara pouted a little, but couldn’t keep his face straight for more than a few seconds. “I guess I’ll wait until we leave though. But since I’m being so patient you’ll have to invite me in and let me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Koushi!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blush had spread to cover Daichi’s entire face as he stared at his boyfriend, scandalized. “Not in front of the first years!” He reached out, putting his hands over Hinata’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hinata protested, fighting against their captain’s hold. “I’m not a child you know! Why don’t you cover Kageyama’s ears?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just figured that he went to middle school with Oikawa so he must have heard worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama, who had been laughing at Hinata, stopped to shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, you have no idea. He and Iwaizumi could get pretty vulgar at times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Sugawara looked over, a bit surprised. “Iwaizumi too? He seemed a lot more sensible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, but Oikawa knows how to push his buttons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara and Daichi nodded, mumbling about how that made sense. Hinata just pouted, still struggling against Daichi’s hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you let go now?” He finally asked and Daichi looked down, a little surprised as if he’d forgotten Hinata was there in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Sorry.” He pulled his hands away, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Well, see you two tomorrow. You two better go home and eat a well-balanced meal then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a full night’s rest.” Kageyama and Hinata both finished, sending Daichi bored expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I give that lecture a lot, huh?” Daichi let out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and left, Sugawara right behind him, not even waiting for the doors to close behind him before reaching out and grabbing Daichi’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata waved goodbye before moving to collect their things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Kageyama opened his bag, pulling out Hinata’s jacket, “here you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Hinata stared at it as Kageyama held it out. He had thought that Hinata would sound a lot happier to finally have a properly fitting jacket back, but he couldn't help but notice that the smaller boy seemed almost disappointed as he stared at the article of clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, thank you.” He grabbed it, shedding the larger jacket and slipping on his own. He seemed hesitant as he offered Kageyama’s back, frowning down at where his sleeve ended at his wrists, rather than pooling over his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His defeated expression tugged at Kageyama's heart and he almost thought it would be better to just hand his jacket back and spend the rest of the semester being cold. Though, he knew that wasn't an option. Although he had other jackets, their school dress code only allowed them to wear their uniform or team jacket, as well as any hoodies donning the school logo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” He asked, tilting his head as he tried to figure out Hinata’s feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Hinata looked up at him as if just realizing he’d been acting strange. “Oh, yeah sorry. I, uh, just got used to the baggy fit. This one feels tight now is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If your jacket is too small, you could probably talk to Shimizu-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it fits fine!” Hinata assured him, waving his arms. “I’ll just have to readjust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a hum as they headed out. He had an old hoodie he never wore, maybe Hinata would want that? He wouldn’t be able to wear it at school, but if he liked loose-fitting clothes better… Or was it tacky to give someone your hand-me-downs as a gift? The hoodie was still in good condition, but maybe Hinata would get offended by him offering it to him. He didn’t usually care about offending Hinata, but that had recently become a cause for concern in his life. He supposed he’d just have to ask Sugawara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh crap,” Hinata came to a halt next to him, opening his bag and frantically searching through it. “I forgot my water bottle!” He turned back, sprinting towards the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama rolled his eyes, strolling to a stop at the bike rack. Hinata always seemed to forget something, whether it was his lunchbox after a match or his textbook in his classroom. Daichi had made a habit of giving him a checklist once they’d entered the bus after he tried to leave a training camp without his shoes. Luckily Kenma noticed them and texted him to come to get them before they’d left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata came running back out a few minutes later, his pace slowing as he noticed Kageyama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You waited?” He asked as he approached. His voice was soft, almost hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded. “Yeah. We’re gonna walk together, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent Kageyama a smile, this one not as bright as the others, yet just as genuine. A small, hesitant curve tugging on his lips as he unlocked his bike. It struck Kageyama’s heart just the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama took the handlebars from Hinata, his hand briefly brushing over the other’s knuckles as he gently eased it from his grip, walking forward and pulling the bike with him. He hoped the shiver he felt from the accidental contact would be attributed to the cold night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, noticing Hinata wasn’t following behind him. “You coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blinked as if snapped out of a trance. “Oh, yeah. Right, sorry.” He hurried forward, falling into step beside Kageyama. “I was just surprised, is all. You’ve never waited for me before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I not supposed to?” Kageyama asked, momentarily afraid that he’d done something wrong. Maybe he should have just left, Hinata hadn’t asked him to wait, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re fine!” Hinata assured him, seeming to notice his concern. “I’m happy you waited, actually. I kinda thought you didn’t like walking home with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Kageyama ducked his head. He wasn’t surprised that he had given off that impression. “Well, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same hesitant smile found its way onto Hinata’s face as before, more reserved than the excited grin held near constantly on his face, the beaming smile he flashed when excited. It wasn’t the burning wildfire Kageyama was used to, but a quiet flame flickering in a hearth, making him feel warm. He silently wondered if his own expression mirrored Hinata’s at all, if he was capable of appearing so content, or if Hinata was just special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your smile.” He said then, the words falling from his lips before he could process his mouth had even opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata froze next to him, turning to stare at him, startled. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just smile a lot, I mean,” Kageyama attempted to explain, attempted to save himself. “I like it when you smile. People say my smile is kinda-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scary?” Hinata guessed and Kageyama nodded. “Well, yeah, that’s cause you always try to force it to cover up your scary face, which just makes you look scarier. You have to smile naturally when you’re happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy,” Kageyama explained with a nonchalant shrug, “I just don’t really feel the need to let my every emotion bleed onto my face like you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t really think I smiled that much,” Hinata revealed. Of course he would be unaware of that, he’s had to have grown used to it by now. If it were Kageyama, he was sure his cheeks would be numb from straining the muscles so often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smile the brightest after a good spike. It’s why I like setting to you the most. You always turn to me with the biggest grin and it makes me feel good about my set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I like hitting your sets; you always smile back. I think that’s the only time I see your smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tend to be more expressive while on the court, it’s easier to channel your emotions that way. Plus, volleyball makes me happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should smile more often off the court. I like your smile too — when it’s not the scary one, at least.” Hinata told him, and Kageyama could feel his heart beating in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… Maybe,” Kageyama turned away, trying to sound casual. “I’ll have to find something to make me smile, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I could get you to smile,” Hinata told him, always eager for a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try,” Kageyama shrugged at the suggestion, still doing his best to keep his emotions in check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Hinata got the same intense gleam in his eyes as he got before a game. They continued walking until finally reaching the road where their paths split. “Well, see you on Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama said as Hinata climbed onto his bike to begin his ride up the mountain. “We… We should walk home together more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s face finally broke into the smile Kageyama was more accustomed to seeing, the wide grin that seemed to light up his entire face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Hinata agreed, waving goodbye as he began pedaling away. “Goodnight, Yamayama-kun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama turned down the path leading to his house, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Now he was certain that his expression matched Hinata’s. If only Hinata realized how often he made Kageyama smile, he’d have realized that he’d already won his bet a dozen times over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Please remember to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts on the fic so far, I really appreciate them and find them motivating. The next update will probably be next weekend, as that's the kind of schedule I think I've been following recently (even if I procrastinated updating this chapter until Monday).<br/>Honestly, I've just been pretty proud of myself for managing to update once a week and not procrastinating or forgetting. If I do ever end up missing an update please feel free to leave a comment to remind me. If I ever need to skip a week because of a school assignment or something I'll make sure to let you guys know and will probably still try to update, even if the chapter ends up a bit shorter than I've been making them recently.</p>
<p>Anyways, thank you for your support! I really appreciate everyone who has been reading this fic!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!! Sorry for the late update :(</p><p>I had wanted to work on editing over the weekend, but was feeling really unmotivated and knew if I tried to force myself that it wouldn't be the best quality. Luckily, I finally had enough motivation to start editing again last night! I feel bad about not updating sooner since I was hoping to update at least once a week, but it's still the next week, even if it ended up being a little over 7 days, so I don't feel too guilty.</p><p>This chapter is a little shorter than most of the others, but I hope you still enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama searched through his closet, pushing past his school uniforms and collection of jerseys until he reached the section where he kept his casual clothes. He rummaged through them, eventually finding his old hoodie, the one he wanted to give to Hinata. He’d had the entire weekend to mull over the idea and after discussing it with Sugawara, his upperclassman urged him to go for it, going so far as to even praise him for being thoughtful.</p><p>He pulled the hoodie off the hanger and inspected it. As he had suspected, it was still in great condition. The color was a little faded, but he didn’t think anyone would notice. It was a plain hoodie, just a simple light blue color with no designs. He was always one to value simplicity and still cringed thinking about the bright green, tie-dyed, UFO printed hoodie that Oikawa used to wear. Though, he admitted that it fits with his upperclassman’s aesthetic, since he was usually focused on gaining other’s attention, unlike Kageyama who didn’t care to stand out.</p><p>He slipped the hoodie on, examining himself in the mirror. It was a bit snug, but it would definitely be more than enough for Hinata. It would look cute hanging off of his tiny frame.</p><p>Kageyama blushed at his thought but was luckily saved from his wandering thoughts as his mom began calling him down for dinner.</p><p>“Well, that sure brings back memories,” she commented as he entered the dining room. “I don’t think I’ve seen you wear that since middle school.”</p><p>“Yeah, it doesn’t fit as well anymore,” Kageyama replied with a shrug. He took his seat at the table, across from his mom.</p><p>“It used to be one of your favorites though. It’s a shame you’ve just about outgrown it.”</p><p>Kageyama just shrugged again, trying to let the conversation tamper off before they began eating. They rarely talked much during meals, his mom just usually asked him about school, then talked about work for a bit. They were more talkative if his older sister was visiting or if his dad was home — he was currently abroad for business.</p><p>“So, any special reason you dug that old thing out of your closet?” His mom asked, only a few minutes into their meal. Kageyama sighed, he supposed this wouldn’t be one of their less talkative dinners. “Feeling nostalgic?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it. I’m thinking about giving it to one of my teammates. I just wanted to make sure the quality of it was still good.”</p><p>“Does he not have his own?” His mom tilted her head, seeming a little concerned.</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” Kageyama assured her. “But remember when Hinata — he's the short one who does the quick attacks — well anyway, remember how he left his jacket here? When I was sick and he stopped by after practice? Well, I kept leaving it at home, so I had to let him borrow mine. And when I gave him his back the other day, he mentioned that he enjoyed wearing my oversized jacket. And I figured that even though this hoodie is too tight on me, it’d be big on him. So I thought he might like to have it. And I asked Suga-san — he’s the other setter on the team, one of the third years — and he said it was a great idea.”</p><p>“I see,” his mom nodded along. Kageyama wasn’t sure he’d ever said that much that wasn’t about volleyball before. “I think that’s a great idea. I’m proud of you for being so thoughtful.”</p><p>“Yeah, Suga-san said the same thing.”</p><p>“It’s just unusual for you, is all. You’ve always had trouble telling how others are feeling and what they’re thinking.”</p><p>“I know. Suga-san’s been training me, though, since the setter needs to be able to gauge how the spikers are functioning at any given moment. But it’s pretty easy with Hinata, he’s like an open book. At least in my opinion.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you and Hinata-kun were so close.”</p><p>“We weren’t before, we fought a lot. I mean, we still argue a lot, actually. But we’ve been spending more time together recently. See, we always race to the clubroom, because Hinata’s competitive like that and I can’t just let him just beat me, you know, because then he’d be all annoying and brag about it. So we race to the clubroom basically every day, since we usually get to school around the same time. And sometimes we make bets, like whoever has the highest vertical — I mean, who can jump highest — has to buy the other meat buns. So anyway, the other day he bet me in a race and whoever lost had to buy the other a snack during lunch for a month. And I called him an idiot, you know? But I still agreed, because it’s Hinata and it’s hard to say no to him. Anyway, I lost, which kinda sucks because now I have to buy him stuff every day. But I enjoy eating lunch with him.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to see you’ve made a friend.”</p><p>“I don’t know if we’re friends yet, actually.”</p><p>“Well, it seems to me that you at least get along, even if you do say you fight from time to time. I’ve never seen you talk so much about anyone before. You never seemed to like your teammates or any of your classmates before. You always called them idiots.”</p><p>“Hinata is an idiot. But I’m willing to overlook that.”</p><p>His mom let out a small chuckle. “Good, I’m glad. I hope you do become real friends one day. He seems to mean a lot to you.”</p><p>“Where’d you get that idea from?” Kageyama crossed his arms, his cheeks slightly tinted from being figured out so easily.</p><p>“Well, we just finished an entire meal and you didn’t once go off on a volleyball tangent or fall into silence. And I didn’t even have to ask you about school or talk about work to keep the conversation flowing.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So,” his mom got up from the table, grabbing the dishes and heading towards the kitchen. “It seems that volleyball isn’t the only thing stuck in your mind these days.”</p><p>Kageyama blinked, unsure how to respond. His mom popped her head back into the room, letting out a small laugh.</p><p>“I’m right, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I-uh,” Kageyama got up from the table, heading to his room. “Sorry, I need to finish my homework, talk to you later.”</p><p>“Have a nice night, Tobio!” His mom called after him, though he could hear the amusement in her voice.</p><p>Kageyama fell onto his bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t normally one that was easy to read. Was he letting his feelings towards Hinata become that obvious?</p><p>He heard his phone vibrate on his desk and got up to check it, smiling when he saw who it was. He had kinda been dreading the weekend since he wouldn’t get to see Hinata for two days, but to his relief, Hinata had been texting him practically non-stop since Friday night.</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> <em>Kageeeeyaaaammmmaaa!!!</em></p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> <em>It’s dinnertime!!</em></p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> <em>Have you eaten yet??</em></p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> <em>Yes. Have you?</em></p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> <em>Yeah!</em></p><p>Hinata began rapid-firing texts, describing in depth what his mom had cooked. Kageyama let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> <em>Oi! Slow down! How do you expect me to read that quickly? Also, you’re making too many typos.</em></p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> <em>Oh, sorry. I got too excited... I know! I’ll call you, then I can talk as quickly as I want!!</em></p><p>Kageyama’s heart leaped as his phone began to ring and he fumbled with it, attempting to accept the call. Before he could even say hello, Hinata was already going off, starting from where the texts had ended, practically mid-sentence.</p><p>“But Natsu wouldn’t even try them! Can you believe it? She’s such a picky eater, I was never like that as a kid! And it was cooked to the perfect temperature too!”</p><p>Hinata kept ranting, his voice excited as he rambled. Kageyama let out a quiet laugh. He may be obvious about his feelings, but he doubted he’d have to worry about Hinata finding him out. He was still an idiot, after all.</p><p>“Hey, what are you laughing for?” Hinata complained, cutting himself off. “Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>“No, I like listening to you talk. Keep going, you were telling me about how you helped chop up the onions.”</p><p>“I did! And even though Natsu said they were too thick, mom said they were fine!”</p><p>Hinata kept talking, going on and on. It was endearing, really. Kageyama often thought there was no reason to talk to someone if you had nothing of importance to say, but Hinata made everything he said sound important. He treated all his words equally, saying whatever came to mind. And despite himself, Kageyama couldn’t help but listen.</p><p>He may be an idiot, but that’s what made Kageyama like him so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but I wanted it to be its own chapter, rather than tacking it onto the last one or the next one. It just seemed like a nice interlude where we can see Kageyama outside of school or practice. I really don't know why I included his mom in the first place, but I really like the relationship I wrote for them and decided to keep it in. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!</p><p>Thank you all for reading, please remember to leave a comment letting me know your thoughts on the story so far, I really appreciate it. I'll try and update again soon, thanks for your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, I know that it's been a month, so I'd just like to say, from the bottom of my heart... My bad. I thought it had only been like two weeks and then opened ao3 and was like... Oh. To be fair, ya girl had midterms and had to write so, so many essays. So I obviously didn't want to then write in my spare time. Sorry! </p>
<p>I'm really sorry for the hiatus, I really wasn't expecting so many assignments to be due at once and then to feel so drained afterward. College sucks :(</p>
<p>I may still end up posting less frequently than I had when I first published this fic, but I promise I'll do my best not to abandon it. I really do have a majority of it either written or planned out. I just need to find time to edit it and write. If worse comes to worst, winter break is only like a month and a half away. I'll hopefully be able to get a lot done during that time.</p>
<p>Anyway, I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Monday morning seemed to drag on forever, more so than usual. The hoodie tucked away in Kageyama’s bag felt like it weighed a ton as he carried it from class to class. Of course, his bag wasn’t any heavier than it was on any other day, but the idea of giving a gift to Hinata out of the blue made a bundle of nerves cement themselves deep in Kageyama’s stomach, weighing him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found it hard to focus during class — not that he usually found it much easier — and ended up spacing out for the majority of lunch. Hinata had even joked that he was back to his silent ways, though was quick to assure him he didn’t mind. Hinata seemed more than willing to carry the conversation, ranting about the movie he’d watched with his sister the night before. Why he thought Kageyama would be interested in the plot of a kid’s film was beyond him, though Kageyama had to admit that it did help calm some of his anxiety. He’d even managed to eat a majority of his lunch, especially when Hinata noticed he’d hardly touched it and started scolding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of his nerves seemed to dissipate during his afternoon classes, though they returned with a vengeance as he entered the gym. He’d already resolved himself to give the hoodie to Hinata after practice, while they walked home together, and it seemed that no amount of thumbs up or encouraging smiles from Sugawara would make him any more ready to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this is a bad idea,” he admitted, him and Sugawara standing together on the sidelines during break time. “What if he thinks it’s weird? I should just wait until his birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In June?” Sugawara tilted his head, sending Kageyama a flat expression. “When it’s the middle of summer and too hot to wear it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Then I wait a year and give it to him next Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if he figures out that I-” Kageyama cut himself off at that. No one else needed to know about his feelings for Hinata, not even Sugawara. At least not yet. He’d already decided that their friendship was more important, and he refused to mess that up now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you what?” Suga asked, his voice soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing…” Kageyama muttered and Sugawara’s expression seemed to tell him that his senpai already figured it out, without him having to tell him. Kageyama let out a sigh, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, I promise,” Sugawara captured Kageyama into a hug, pulling his head down to rest on his shoulder. Kageyama wasn’t normally the touchy-feely type but found it impossible not to melt into Sugawara’s arms. “I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk about it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded, feeling the anxiety drain from him. Sugawara usually had that effect on his teammates, which came in handy during intense matches. Sure his methods were usually less tender, but oftentimes being screamed at from the sidelines was just as effective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled apart as a whistle blew, Sugawara offering Kageyama one last smile as they jogged back onto the court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of practice went by too quickly, and even him and Hinata’s extra practice seemed to get cut off in an instant. At least Sugawara had the decency to look a little apologetic as his boyfriend yelled at them from the doorway to put the net away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fair!” Hinata whined, dragging his feet as they exited the gym. “I still had at least 10 good spikes left in me!” He slammed his arm down, demonstrating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama just shook his head in amusement, listening as Hinata continued to complain. They made their way to the clubroom, changing out of their uniforms and grabbing their stuff. He stopped as they made their way outside, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hinata?” It came out more of a question and Kageyama resisted the urge to cringe at how weak his voice sounded. Hinata came to a stop a few feet in front of him, turning around and tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, did I leave something behind in the gym again?” Hinata began patting himself down, checking his pockets for whatever he thought he’d left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama shook his head, letting out a nervous laugh. “No, I didn’t pick up after you, idiot. I just have something I want to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay,” Hinata looked a little confused, but curious nonetheless. “You know it’s not my birthday or anything, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I know that, dumbass! Your birthday’s in June, I didn’t just forget it! I’ll just keep it if you’re gonna be annoying about it…” Kageyama grumbled, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I want it!” Hinata assured him, grabbing his arm and pulling on it. “Come on, please Yamayama-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a scoff, hoping to hide how flustered he was. “Fine, alright, just shut up already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded, pretending to zip up his lips as Kageyama opened his bag. He pulled out the hoodie handing it over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s one of my old hoodies,” Kageyama explained, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “You said you liked how mine fit so I thought you might like it… It’s a little smaller since it’s older, but it should still be loose on you. I know it’s not part of our uniform so you probably can’t wear it to school but I thought you still might want it. But if you don’t that’s fine I can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it!” Hinata cut him off, jumping to hug him. Kageyama stumbled but managed to keep his footing as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten! Seriously, thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama doubted that was true, but the way Hinata’s face was lit up as he pulled away showed that he at least liked the gift. Hinata was practically bouncing on his feet as he pulled his jacket off and replaced it with his new one. Somehow, their grueling practice hadn’t managed to drain him at all as he waved his arms up and down, flapping the sleeves excitedly. He only stopped long enough to unlock his bike, more than willing to let Kageyama walk with it so he could continue waving his arms around. Kageyama had nearly been slapped in the face by the sleeves more than once but decided that seeing Hinata this happy was more than worth the risk. He was just thankful there was no nosebleed this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’ll be able to steer like that?” Kageyama asked, stifling a laugh as Hinata balanced on his bike with no hands, still flapping his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! I’m trying to get it out of my system!” Hinata revealed, his face taking on the same expression of concentration that he wore during a game. After a few more seconds he let out a satisfied sigh. “Okay, I’m calmed down now.” He gripped his handlebars, turning to smile at Kageyama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow!” Kageyama waved over his shoulder, turning down the road to his house now that he was no longer concerned for his teammate’s safety. He heard Hinata shout a goodbye, his voice fading as he pedaled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As was becoming the new norm, Kageyama wasn’t home for long before Hinata began bombarding him with texts. Kageyama attempted to ignore the buzzing from his pocket during dinner, but his impatience finally got the best of him. He quietly slipped his phone out under the table, doing his best to seem inconspicuous as possible as he opened up Hinata’s messages.</span>
</p>
<p><b>Hinata:</b> <em><span>I really do love the hoodie &lt;3</span></em></p>
<p><b>Hinata:</b> <em><span>*1 image attached*</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama opened the image, a selfie of Hinata, who was beaming into the camera. He wore the hoodie, the hood pulled up, his bright orange hair peeking out from the edges. He was flashing a peace sign, the tips of his fingers just barely poking out from the long sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no phones at the table!” His mom scolded, though she sounded more amused than annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kageyama apologized, though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, despite being caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that smile for,” his mom teased, a knowing look in her eyes. Kageyama blushed, shoving the phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. It was just Hinata letting me know he liked the hoodie I gave him.” Although the way he phrased it was an understatement, Kageyama wasn’t technically lying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad he liked it,” his mom told him. “Now, if you would like to be excused from the table early to go text him back I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, really, it’s okay,” Kageyama assured her, feeling momentarily guilty. Dinner was the only chance he had to spend time with her and he didn’t want to make her feel like he wanted to be elsewhere. Still, he couldn’t keep himself from gazing down at his pocket as his phone buzzed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom let out an amused laugh as she watched him. “Really, Tobio, I don’t mind. Besides, you’re practically vibrating in your seat waiting to text him back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am not!” Kageyama protested, though another incoming text proved him wrong as he once again glanced down at his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go!” His mom waved him off, shaking her head fondly. “If he can make you smile like that, then you shouldn’t be keeping him waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kageyama jumped up from the table, pulling his mom into a quick hug before rushing off to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his phone back out, smiling at the accumulation of messages from Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b> <em><span>Sorry I haven’t replied. I just finished dinner.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>To Kageyama, texting was never a part of his life. He always thought it was for quick reminders and annoying group chats that he would leave on mute. He’d always reply with a simple “yes” or “no,” that is, if he replied at all. Yet somehow, after just the last few days, he found himself engaging with others, Hinata and Sugawara keeping in contact with him outside of practice. He thought it’d be annoying at first, someone texting him </span>
  <em>
    <span>just because</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He always thought there should be a reason to talk to someone. It turns out that the reason could be as simple as because you wanted to. Because you like them. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama smiled down at his phone. He’d never had anyone text him like this before. Some practice reminders from the captain. Updates from classmates during a group project. The occasional text from Kindaichi back in middle school, something that died off halfway through their third year. But never daily messages like he got from Sugawara or long rants he got from Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama set his phone to the side, staring up at the ceiling in thought. Was this how it felt to have friends?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Hinata and I are friends yet?” Kageyama asked, looking over at Sugawara during afternoon practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought that on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama just shrugged. “Well, it's been a week since we’ve started eating lunch with each other and I checked my list and I’ve done everything on it. I’ve complimented him, gotten to know him, done favors for him, everything! I just… I feel really happy when I’m with him. Is that... That’s friendship, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no set answer on what makes two people friends, everyone defines it differently. Personally, it seems like you two are friends, but if it’s causing you to think about it that much then you could always just ask him. Be direct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah, I guess that will work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kageyama, can I ask you something?” Sugawara asked, watching him carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just… Is there a reason you get yourself so worked up about this stuff? You always seem so calm and collected, even when facing opposing teams or talking to your upperclassmen, yet you’re getting nervous about Hinata. I understand that you want him to like you and you’ve never really had any close friends before, but it’s still a little confusing if I’m being honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I wasn’t being completely truthful when I said I’ve never had friends before. Or, I was, in a way. It’s just, back at Kitagawa First I thought I had friends. I mean, I was never really close to my teammates, but Kindaichi and I would eat lunch together from time to time and we even hung out once. I mean, I never thought Kunimi liked me much but I at least thought Kindaichi was my friend. But… That didn’t exactly end well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By third year the team, all of them, started to despise me because of my complicated sets. I mean, I understand now that I shouldn’t have been trying to force them to hit what I wanted them to, but at the time being benched really hurt. Kindaichi started ignoring me in class, stopped texting me, glared at me during practice. It… It really stung when I would overhear him and Kunimi whispering about me in the hall. Or… Or when Kindaichi stopped me one day after practice and told me that he was applying to Aoba Johsai and I better not even think about attending there, since he wouldn’t hit any of my tosses if I did. I mean, I know Hinata isn’t like that, that he won’t just turn on me but… I was wrong before. What if he’s just being nice to me or just tolerating me or something? I can’t…”</span>
  <em>
    <span> I can’t be abandoned again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kageyama thought, looking over at Sugawara, a bit helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen, okay?” Sugawara promised him, reaching up to cup his face. “I won’t allow it. No one on this team is allowed to exclude anyone. I mean, Tsukishima is kinda a jerk sometimes, but that’s just his personality and I’m not sure if I can fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama sniffled, leaning into Sugawara’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And even if the team does turn on you, which they won’t, I’ll always be on your side, okay? Even once I graduate I’ll still come around to visit my precious kohais.” Sugawara pulled him into a hug, patting his back. “I can promise you though that Hinata will never treat you like that. I don’t think the kid has a malicious bone in his entire body. He didn’t even like you when the two of you first met, and he still spent the entire time trying to impress you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was trying to impress me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he was at least trying to earn your respect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought he was doing his best to be annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara let out a chuckle. “You’re so worried about the way Hinata feels about you, yet you’re always the first one to bully him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a bully!” Kageyama protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, you tsundere,” Sugawara teased, pulling away and ruffling his hair, even as Kageyama glared at him. “Now get back to practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded, heading back out to the court. Hinata observed him for a few seconds before making his way to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d Sugawara have to talk to you about?” He asked and Kageyama just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Setter stuff, you wouldn’t understand.” He lied, hoping Hinata would buy the explanation and leave him alone. Hinata just let out a hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hugs you a lot,” Hinata observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve been crying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama froze, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He may have teared up, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>did not cry. Was he such an emotional mess that even Hinata was starting to take notice? The thought almost made him gag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t. And I’m not sad! Why don’t you mind your own business?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, sorry,” Hinata crossed his arms with a huff. “But, you know, if you are sad… I’m here for you too, okay? Like if you need a hug or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you, I’m not sad. And I don’t need a hug.” He let out a sigh, picking up a ball. “But thank you. Now come on, let’s get back to practicing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama spent the rest of practice with the question at the tip of his tongue, always seconds away from asking about their friendship status, yet not quite ready. He took a deep breath as they began walking home together, steeling his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hinata,” he began, doing his best to seem nonchalant, “Are we… Are we friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sent him a confused look, seeming to be caught off guard. “Of course we’re friends, Bakayama! Why wouldn’t we be friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama just shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. “I’ve just… I’ve never had many friends before. I knew we were teammates, but I wasn’t sure if you considered me a friend. Suga said that I should just be direct and ask, so I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you consider me a friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Kageyama assured him. “I like spending time with you, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I like spending time with you too,” Hinata admitted, sending him a smile. “Hey, do you want to hang out this weekend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we don’t have practice this weekend?” Kageyama reminded him, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata shook his head, amused. “No, dummy, I meant, do you want to come over to my house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a test coming up that I forgot about?” Kageyama began to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hopeless,” Hinata shook his head with a small chuckle. “Kageyama do you, as my friend, want to come over to my house to hang out, outside of practice, without having the team over to cram for an exam?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama blinked, slowly taking in the question. “I… Yeah, I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!” Hinata beamed at him as their paths diverged, waving goodbye as he climbed onto his bike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama watched him go before pulling out his phone, his hands slightly shaking as he opened his contacts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Suga?” He began once his senpai answered. “I have, um, what’s it called? Tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sugawara yelled, his voice filled with excitement. “Spill!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, okay, so I asked if we were friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it! See, I told you there was nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not all. He asked me to hang out with him this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the phone away from his ear as Sugawara began cheering on the other end of the line. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh at the response or roll his eyes. He settled for letting out a huff as he waited for his friend to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you say yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked home, he couldn’t help to smile to himself, feeling content as he thought about the upcoming weekend and listened to Sugawara start rambling on about his and Daichi’s most recent date. He felt almost proud of himself, realizing how far he’d come in terms of relationships since middle school. Even so, he couldn’t keep the materialization of anxiety coiling in his stomach as he let Sugawara go and did his best to do his nightly routine, feigning normality despite feeling as though he’s phased into a new reality. Regardless of how excited he was to hang out with Hinata, he was at least twenty times more nervous. He let out a sigh, falling onto his bed. This was going to be a long week.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please remember to kudos and leave a comment with your thoughts about how the story is so far! Hopefully, I'll be able to update again soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave comments with any feedback you have!! I'll try to have the next chapter posted soon, as it just needs some editing. Also, if you plan on keeping with this fic, please let me know how long you would like chapters to be, as I'm unsure if I plan on doing frequent updates with shorter chapters or only a few longer chapters. </p><p>Also, for anyone curious, I had this titled in my Google Docs as "Slow Burn" for the past 5 months and only came up with Icarus today when I realized it'd need a real title. I love mythology and decided it was a good metaphor, as Hinata (especially his smile) is often compared to the sun. And as my best friend and beta reader commented when I pitched her the title: "falling in love with the sun, all the while fearing of getting burned."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>